The Speed & The Archer
by AsiaProductions23
Summary: Originally this was a one-shot, but now I am making this into a set of drabbles and one-shots about the spitefire couple: Wally West/Kid Flash & Artemis Crock. Love these two together. Rated T for language, violence, and mentioned adult themes. This is after Season 1 and onward.
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before

Hi guys. This is a three, maybe four part story. This part is set right before "Depths" of Young Justice. Enjoy!

It was what Wally wanted; Artemis wasn't keen on the idea, but after Tula died, Artemis changed her mind. Maybe a break from the heroics and some time to recuperate was a good idea. I mean, she was _the _only one who saw Tula die. It wasn't easy to watch, and feel her thoughts as she died. It left Artemis… almost traumatized to see a friend go. For the first week, Wally would wake up to Artemis screaming and gasping her name. He would console her, do anything for her to make the tears stop. That's when they decided a break was a good idea. It was practical too: they were living together in Palo Alto because of Stanford.

But of course, it had only been a year until Dick asked Artemis to come back.

"I need her, he told Wally, she's the only one who can pull it off. If I had a choice, I wouldn't. You know that, Wally. She's like my sister; I don't want to put her in this situation," Dick explained to Wally.

Still. Why did Wally need his girl? His girlfriend? It took Wally a solid two weeks of begging, pleading, and straight up kissing-ass to Artemis to beg her to get out of the life. And not to mention, Dick was Wally's best friend. He would chill with them in Palo Alto before they retired and during their retirement. They would eat, chill, and do regular friend stuff like that. Sure, Dick was the third wheel, but he never really imposed on them. So why did his best friend need his girl?

The answer was obvious to both Dick and Artemis. No one could fake being a criminal better than a kid of two criminals and a sister of an ex-criminal. Artemis knew the quirks of the life like the back of her arrow. So she was the perfect and obvious choice. And after a year of being out of the game, it was hard to resist saying yes.

Wally, of course, was not pleased. But who was Wally kidding? That woman of his had a hard shell to break when she was determined and set on something that she believed in. Artemis did wear the pants in the relationship… outside of the bedroom.

Then that night came. That damn awful night came, the one that both Wally and Artemis had been dreading since Dick had knocked on their door, told them everything about Kaldur, and asked them to do the op in the middle of February.

Wally came home late that night. He went to go see his grandparents for some reason and came home through Zeta. He walked in with a gloomy face that he had been hiding all day, but was not succeeding.

"Hey babe," Artemis said in a causal tone. She was cooking spaghetti and meatballs and their dog, Nelson, was sitting by her feet, panting and waiting for Artemis to drop some. "Dinner will be done in five."

Normally, if Artemis was home before Wally, he would go up to her, wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her softly on the neck- her soft spot.

But not tonight. Wally walked in, locked the door, plopped his ass down on the couch and just sat their in miserable silence. Artemis knew that silence was a rare concept for her boyfriend. Kid Mouth was rarely so and she normally embraced the few moments he was quiet, but this was just terrible. Artemis looked back at him; he had his face in his hands, which were propped up by his knees.

_Melodramatic much? _Artemis thought as she went back to finishing their dinner. She set the table, put some water down on the table, and feed Nelson beside them.

Artemis walked over to Wally, tugged his jacket, and said, "You get pissy when your dinner is cold, Baywatch. Hurry up."

Wally sighed and got up. He kissed her lips lightly and murmured, "It smells good."

Artemis smirked, "I know."

That was pretty much the end of their talking during Dinner. Wally ate quickly like normal, and began playing with his fork. He made a horrible metal-to-metal noise that made Artemis cringe.

"Stop that!" Artemis said angrily. "Seriously, Wally? I thought that we agreed that this night was going to be… nice!"

"I'm sorry!" Wally yelled back. "I'm a little pissed off right now!"

"Well, no shit," Artemis said as she got up and picked up their dishes. "This is important, Wally. For the team, the league, and the world. You're acting like a child."

Wally groaned in aggravation. "Artemis, do you not realize if you or Kaldur get caught, these people will literally take a gun, point it between your eyes, and within two seconds you will be dead."

"I grew up with these kind of people," Artemis countered as she washed and dried the plates. "I am fully aware of what they are like. You're more scared than I am."

"Is that a bad thing?" Wally asked rhetorically. He got up set the plates down in the sink, and took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "This isn't like the missions when we were fifteen. You can be seriously killed if you make one wrong move."

"But who else would… no, could do it?" Artemis asked as she threw her hands up in the air. "No one is looking for me outside of the league. I have no parents who are looking for me, or who are going to mourn for me. My mom is dead and who knows what my father is doing. Jade has a family now. She wont let Lian go like our mom left us, and she has Roy. Also, Wally, you know that I am going to live because you and Nightwing designed the pill to stop my heart. Everyone else has someone else that needs them. Who would do it?"

"And what the hell am I? Wally asked dramatically as he stomped off for the bathroom.

"Wally!" Artemis called out. "Stop being like this! If I didn't love you, why the hell would I stay around with you for the last five years?"

Wally came out of the bathroom in his wife beater, a tooth brush between his lips, toothpaste around his mouth, and one hand dramatically up in the air. "Good- GREAT sex?"

Artemis scoffed as she followed him into the bathroom. _The sex is great. _"No, Wally, I didn't stick around because the sex is great, even though it is. I stayed around because I love you. I don't know how you can diverege a conversation on fake-death and undercover missions to sex and relationships? I don't get it." She began to brush her teeth as she waited for another response from Wally.

Wally rinsed his mouth and sat on the edge of the tub. "I… I cant loose you, Artemis. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Artemis rinsed her mouth and wiped it with a towel. She bent over and faced Wally. "Baby, I'm right here. You aren't going to loose me; I'm just going to be leaving for a little while."

Wally licked his lips. He pushed aside a stray piece of her golden hair and moved it behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Artemis." He stood up and promised to be nicer for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you." Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. At first, the kiss started slow, but that was only for a short moment. The desperation and passion took over.

Wally held Artemis by her waist closely as he slid his lips down her jawline and to her neck and sucked, kissed, bit her diligently. "Wally," Artemis moaned.

Wally slid his hands to her ass and picked her up. Artemis' legs swung around his waist as if they had a mind of their own and she clung to him as she pressed her lips back to his.

Wally managed to get them to their bedroom at a inhuman speed. He set her down on the bed and began to kiss her roughly. Within a matter of seconds, both of their shirts were thrown into corners of the room.

"W-wally, t-take it easy. It's not a r-race," Artemis moaned as he slid his hand down her well-toned stomach. "We have all night."

But it was a race. A race against time. Each second that ticked on their clock above their bed meant one less second in memorizing Artemis' features. And all night was not enough time to that type of memorization.

But Wally gave her a moment. He pulled his head up and rested his body weight on his forearms. He rested his forehead on Artemis' and whispered, "I love you."

Artemis, breathing heavily, murmured, "I love you too."

That night they made love several times. Each time, ten times more desperate than the next. By the time they finished their final round, Wally flopped down beside Artemis and breathed heavily. Artemis could barely keep her eyes open and her poor throat was dry and rough from all the screaming she had done literally one minute ago.

She snuggled into Wally's side and Wally wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled up the sheet over her luscious body.

Wally looked down at Artemis and prayed that he had memorized her body, her voice, her face, and just her during those intimate moments. He didn't know how he was going to survive this type of torture for a month, two, three, or maybe more. It was going to be so depressing, so lonely, so quiet-

"Go to sleep, Baywatch. I can practically hear you staring," Artemis grumbled into his side, not bothering to open her eyes.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Wally asked sarcastically as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sex like that… for that long didn't wear you out?" Artemis asked as she looked up at him. "I don't know, count sheep or something."

Wally looked down at her and kissed her head. "Come back to me. Just promise me that."

"I'll be back, I promise," hoped Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2: Prom

**Prom**

I really love these two! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"No," Artemis said for the eighth time that afternoon. She was reading a magazine on the couch as the team was watching television, Jersey Shore.

"Babe, please!" Wally pleaded for the nineth time that evening.

"Dammit Wally, I said no!" Artemis cursed as she threw the magazine at his head. "I'm not going to your Junior Prom with you!"

"But you're my girlfriend!" Wally said, making a very strong point.

"A: I don't do that type of crap. B: I don't have a dress. C: I'm not going to do it because part of the reason is that you just want to prove to your friends that you have a girlfriend!" Artemis yelled.

"Do they ever stop?" Tula asked innocently, still only a month into the whole team thing.

"No," Kaldur sighed as he rubbed his face. "They do not."

"It's always amusing though," Robin smirked as he put an arm around Zatanna, who was splitting her attention between the fight and Snooki dancing around like an idiot.

"Always a good show," added Batgirl as L'gann let out a laugh.

"Babe," Wally pleaded. "Come on. Yeah, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have showed them off that I have a _beautiful, smart, and passionate _girlfriend, I agree. But, babe, I already did. And I don't know what to do instead, but are going to leave me out to dry like that?"

"It'll get the point across that what you did was wrong," Artemis hissed as she got up and went into the kitchen. "I'm not some shiny toy, Wally."

"You know I don't think of you like that," Wally said, almost appalled. "Babe, I wont do it again, but don't leave me out to dry like this. M'gann, Zatanna, BG, and Raquel cane help you with make-up and girly stuff like that." Wally took her hands and gave her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Artemis gritted through her teeth.

"Thank God!" Wally shouted, making Garth, Conner, and M'gann jump. Wally kissed her cheek and said, "Artemis, thanks so much, Babe! It'll be like a real date. I'll wear a tux, I'll pick you up and we'll zeta there-"

"No," Artemis said sternly. "I'll… I'll meet you there."

Wally was about to object, but remained quiet. He knew that Artemis was still weary on letting him meet Paula Crock. "Fine! It's at my school at eight o'clock this Saturday! Babe, you rock!"

Artemis sighed, "I know, Wally." Artemis looked towards the girls of the Team and nodded, meaning that they would help Artemis in her efforts to make herself acceptable for prom.

"So where's your girl, Wally?" Johnny asked him. Johnny was one of his closest friends at school, but Johnny still didn't believe Wally had a girlfriend; a girlfriend with long blond hair, gray eyes, a hot body, and a nice face.

"She's on her way," insisted Wally as he loosened the top of his tie. He was in a sleek black suit that his uncle had bought for him.

"Wally, we get it. It's ok if you didn't show up without girl. It's only Junior prom," his other friend, Cory, smiled.

His two friends went off with their dates, Mia and Ashley, to the dance floor. The jocks were laughing at him for not having a date. It was already 8:30.

_Come on, Artemis. Don't leave out here like this, Babe. _Wally thought as he watched the door.

"I feel… stupid," Artemis growled as she looked into the mirror.

"We cleaned you up nice," Raquel laughed as she finished up Artemis' mascara.

"And your dress looks so good on you," Zatanna smiled as she zipped up Artemis' dress.

"I feel like a half Asian Barbie doll," sighed Artemis.

"Barbie never had hair like this," Batgirl scoffed as she pushed the last bobby pin in Artemis' hair.

Tula helped Artemis step into her high heels that made her four inches taller.

"You look so pretty," M'gann added as she took a picture. "I knew this color would look good on you."

"Don't patronize me, Megan," growled Artemis. She looked in the mirror, and hey, she did look pretty good. "Wally owes me big time."

8:45:54

"Come on, Babe," hissed Wally as he looked at his watch again.

"Still hasn't shown? Come on, it's ok, Wally. Just dance. There are a bunch of girls who would dance with you who don't have dates either," said Johnny.

"Shut-up, man. My girl is coming-"

"Well who is that?"

"She's hot."

"She does_ not _go to Central High."

"Does she even live here?"

"Who's her date?"

Wally looked towards the door and so did his friends. Wally's jaw dropped as he saw his girlfriend step into the gym. She made it and hell, did she make an entrance.

Artemis had her hair in a tight knot at the back of her head with ne small strand curling down at the front of her face. She had a dark mascara and eyeliner, and pale red lipstick. She wore black high heels and her dress made half of the guys in the room drool. It was a navy blue strapless dress that stopped at her mid thighs. She had a black belt that sucked at her waist. However, she wasn't smiling.

"Who are you with?"

"My boyfriend: Wally West," Artemis said slowly. The host must've taken her slow talking as sultry because her voice was already husky, but only Wally knew that it was Artemis' natural voice.

Wally ran past her and over to Artemis. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "Hey Beautiful."

"You owe big time, Baywatch," Artemis smirked as he took her hand.

Johnny and Cory stared at Artemis as they walked over to his friends. "Artemis, these are my friends: Johnny and Cory."

Both of them nod at Artemis, and Artemis just raises an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry," Cory apologized. "Just one question."

"How?" Johnny asked.

Artemis chuckled and Wally rolled his eyes. "Dude," Wally said as he shook his head.

"I ask myself that a lot," Artemis asked as she poured herself some punch.

"Did he pay?" Cory asked bluntly.

"Dude!" Wally shouted.

"I like him," Artemis smirked.

Throughout the night, Artemis got stares from the guys and glares from the girls. Artemis didn't care though because she definitely would never see them again.

"So," one valley girl blond said in an annoyingly high voice smirked as she walked over with two other girls. "You're Wally West's girl?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, if you're with him, then don't look at our guys," the blond hissed. Artemis remembered the girl, yeah her boyfriend was a burly jock. He winked at her a couple of times, but Artemis just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Wow," Artemis said, a bit taken back that someone she didn't know had the balls to talk to her like that. "I'm really not looking at anyone. I don't even really want to be here at this moment, so you can back up with that attitude. What are your boyfriends the popular football player? It's ok because I really don't like guys who tackle each other. I'm not down with that. So you can keep them-"

The girl was literally an inch from smacking Artemis, but Artemis had been trained for what eight years in fighting, no way was she going to let some bitch just smack her.

"Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that," the girl squealed unattractively. The girl tried to smack her again, but Artemis dodged quickly and punched the girl squarely in the nose.

"Please, try that again," Artemis challenged them as she crossed her arms.

"Babe," Wally said as he pulled her back. "Let's not do this here."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "She'll live. I only broke her nose slightly."

Wally pulled her out of there. Wally's friends and most of the guys were now murmuring how much hotter she was.

"We don't punch people, Artemis; they'll think you're a delinquent," Wally sighed as he brought her outside to the garden.

"Kind of am," Artemis shrugged as she sat on the bench. "Shouldn't have brought me then. Megan, Raquel, BG, Tula, and Zatanna all would've known how to be a proper date."

"I don't want a proper date," Wally laughed as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I just wanted to bring my girlfriend."

Artemis smirked as she looked at her boyfriend. "You owe me big, Wally."

"I know, I know," Wally smirked as he leaned in. "I owe you. Let's start with this."

Wally kissed her on her lips lightly. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"That made up for one fourth of your owe to me," Artemis smirked as he pulled him back to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

**Meet the Family**

Another one down! Send in prompts if you'd like and please review!

* * *

"This just isn't a good idea," Artemis said to herself.

"It's a great idea, Artemis," Wally smiled as they got off the metro in Central City.

"Wally," Artemis said as he pulled his arm, trying to catch up to him. "I'm not the type of girl you bring home. I'm really not. I was never taught how to be a proper… girl. My mom was in jail, my sister was gone, and my father taught me only one thing in being a girl: if you want to get back at a guy, kick him in the balls. I cant use that here-"

"Artemis," Wally said as he stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "They'll love you."

Artemis sighed as they began walking to the West Family House. It was a sweet little house on the outskirts of downtown Central City. The outside was a caramel color and it looked genuinely sweet.

"Hey guys," Wally said as he opened the door.

_Lord, what have I done to deserve this type of punishment? _Artemis thought. Ashe knew for a fact that she was not a meet-the-parents-kind-of-girl. She was too raw, blunt, and generally defensive. How was she supposed to go to her boyfriend's house, who had the all-American upbringing, and supposed to be liked. It was too much for her.

"Wally," Mrs. West called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

Artemis sniffed the air and it smelt amazing. There was salad, meatballs, and spaghetti. "It smells amazing," Artemis murmured.

"And what do you have normally for dinner?" Mr. West appeared as he got out of his chair. "It's nice to meet you, Artemis. I've heard good things about you."

"Likewise, Mr. West," smiled Artemis as she shook his hand. "And it's normally Vietnamese take-out… with the occasional McDonald's."

Mr. West smiled.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Artemis," Wally introduced happily as he helped Artemis take off her jacket.

"Hi," Artemis smiled.

Artemis felt a rush of cool air pass her body and as she blinked, Barry Allen was standing in front of her with a big smile. "Artemis! It's nice to see when I'm not in a red rubber suit!"

"Nice to see you too, Flash…" Artemis smiled, not knowing whether to call him Flash or not.

"You can call me Barry here," smiled Flash as his wife Iris followed in the door.

"And this is my aunt Iris, my mom's younger sister," Wally went on, pulling Artemis away from Flash and towards Iris.

"It's nice to meet the girl that can slow down Wally," smirked Iris.

"I like to think of it is as I'm the girl who can catch up to Wally," smirked Artemis as they shook hands.

Iris laughed, "I like the sound of that."

"So, Artemis," said Mr. West as he placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I hear that you are the Archer of the Team."

"Yeah," Artemis nodded.

"I like to think of my self as that as well in this household," Mr. West smiled as he pulled out some darts.

"Dad, not this, please," Wally sighed as he face-palmed himself. Wally began to ramble. "She just walked in the door, coming all the way from Gotham-"

"It's all right, Kid Mouth," Artemis said as she elbowed her boyfriend. "This could be fun."

Mr. West smiled and threw a dart that just hit the top of the red circle. It was actually pretty impressive for someone who hadn't trained. Artemis took a dart and with a quick flick of her wrist, the dart landed perfectly in the middle.

"My, my," Mr. West laughed. "Do you know any tricks?"

"She's been doing this since she was eight," Wally sighed to his aunt and uncle who were sitting on the couch.

"She's bonding with your dad," said Iris as she patted Wally's shoulder. "It's better than them glaring at each other, _right, Barry?_" Iris gave a glare to her husband, but all Barry did was smile.

Artemis rubbed her neck and said, "I know one good trick that my dad taught me when I was younger. I don't know if I cans still do it right."

Artemis took three darts, and placed each one swiftly between her fingers of her right hand as Mr. West moved the other darts. She took a deep breath and closed her left eye. With a flick of her wrist, Artemis threw the darts and the members of the West/Allen family gasped.

Artemis smirked.

All three of the darts landed on the middle red circle.

"That's my girl," Wally smirked in satisfaction. Iris' and Mr. West's mouths were dropped and Flash nodded his head in approval.

"You have been approved by the dad," Mr. West smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad to hear it," Artemis laughed.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. West called as she put out a bowl of Caesar salad.

Artemis and Wally sat next to each other, facing the kitchen and Iris and Barry. Mr. and Mrs. West sat at the heads of the table.

"So, Artemis, you live in Gotham? What school do you go to?" Mrs. West asked as she passed her the salad.

"Thanks," Artemis said as she took the salad bowl. "I'm a Junior at Gotham Academy."

The family nodded in approval. "That's a big name school; you're parents do well?" Mr. West asked as he passed Wally the spaghetti and meatballs.

"No," Artemis chuckled, knowing that she was on the opposite financial spectrum than most of the students at Gotham. "I got there through a Wayne Scholarship."

Wally smiled to himself. _Nice going, Dick._

"That's prestigious," Barry said. "Do you like school enough to be that smart?"

"I don't mind it. Keeps me in check with the normality of life," Artemis shrugged.

"What's your favorite subject?" Iris asked.

"Uh… I'm good at languages, so Spanish," Artemis nodded as she took a bite of the delicious food. God, it's been a long time since she had a home cooked meal.

"How many can you speak?" Mr. West asked.

"Fluently: three- English, Vietnamese, and French, and I'm doing AP Spanish this year," Artemis said casually.

"Wow," Iris said, impressed. "Vietnamese is impressive."

"I mean," Artemis shrugged. "My mom is Vietnamese, so she just passed it down to me."

"And French?" Mrs. West asked.

"My dad," Artemis explained shortly.

_My parents are going to ask about hers. This is just not going to be good, _Wally thought as he naturally extended an arm on Artemis' chair.

"You're parents seem like well-rounded people," Mr. West complimented. "What do they do?"

Artemis gulped. She had a feeling that this question would come up and she was just not mentally prepared to answer it. She gave Wally a small worried look.

"You don't have answer that, Babe," Wally reassured her. He gave his dad a glare and said, "It's not really their business."

Mr. West just remembered that Wally specifically asked his parents not to bring up the parent questions with Artemis. He gave his son an apologetic look.

"No point in hiding it," Artemis sighed after a moment. "My parents… are cons or criminals you could say. My mom was an ex known as Huntress-"

Barry gave a concerned look.

"And my father and sister aren't even ex-cons," Artemis said nonchalantly. "My Dad is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire. My dad was the one who taught me archery."

Mrs. West smiled, "Well, they raised a lovely daughter nonetheless."

"I wouldn't call her lovely," Wally laughed jokingly.

Artemis elbowed him.

"Beautiful is more like it," Wally said innocently.

They ate dinner happily talking about other trivial family like things. Artemis was amazed by the new feelings she felt. _This is what a family should feel like, _Artemis thought. _So why is this feeling so new? _

"I got this, this, that, oh and this too," Wally speeded as he picked up people's empty plates and bowls.

"When did he get manners?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"No, no, Artemis. Don't be deceived," Mr. West said. "He only does this so he can eat the ice cream first."

"Wally!" Artemis and Mrs. West yelled at the same time.

Wally already had a spoon of ice cream in his mouth and a tub of strawberry ice cream in his hand.

"What? A guy gets hungry," Wally shrugged. "I'm sixteen-"

Wally saw his life pass by him as a fork interrupted him and flew quickly and swiftly past him. The fork tacked the cover and the actual tub of ice cream shut. Artemis was leaning on one arm and tapping her fingers.

"You say thank you before you eat dessert," Artemis smirked. She pointed to the fork that was close to Wally's hand that tacked the tub shut. "And you forgot my fork, Babe."

"Sign of approval from the mother," Mrs. West said in admiration.

"Agreed by the aunt," smirked Iris.

Wally laughed and then smiled at Artemis who was smiling back at him. Wally instantly thought of what Kent said to him a year ago: "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'."

_She doesn't let me get away with anything, Kent. And I love it. _


	4. Chapter 4: Stanford

**Stanford**

This is a short little fluffy one. Review and send me prompts =)

* * *

Artemis and Wally were staring at each other, eye-to-eye. They had been waiting for this day for six months, and it was now the moment of truth.

"Come on just do it already," Conner said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up, Conner!" Artemis and Wally yelled at the same time, still staring at each other.

"And people tell me that I have anger problems," Conner said as he rolled his eyes. M'gann tapped his shoulder and kissed his cheek for him to calm down.

"On three?" Robin said for a bit of start.

"Shut up, Robin!" They yelled again.

Batgirl laughed at Robin as she slapped his back lightly, "Oh, you got it rough."

Artemis slammed the envelope down and groaned, "I can't do it! Our future is literally in that envelope."

"But didn't you also get into NYU and Gotham University, Artemis?" Tula asked. "And Wally didn't you get into Central College and UCLA?

"This is the only school that the two applied together," Zatanna answered.

"It's nerve-wracking for them," Kaldur explained.

Wally groaned. He then looked at his girlfriend. "Babe, it doesn't matter either way because we'll still go out. It would just be nice if we went to the same school. Babe, we got this."

Artemis sighed and picked up the letter. "Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Three… Two… One!"

On one, both of them ripped open the letter. Both of them scanned their papers diligently and quickly. Everyone else in the room was almost as nervous as they were.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other.

"Did you?" Artemis asked.

Wally nodded. "You?"

Artemis sighed and looked away, like she was hurt.

"Oh no," Megan sighed.

"Poor Artemis," Zatanna murmured.

Wally got and he put an arm around her and said, "Look, Babe, it isn't the end of the world-"

"WE'RE GOING TO STANFORD TOGETHER, BABE!" Artemis sang as she hugged him tightly.

"That girl," Raquel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Y-you got it?" Wally asked as he stared at her, dumbfounded. "Babe, we got it!" Wally wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

Artemis high-fived him and whispered to him so that only he could hear… and maybe Conner if he was paying attention, "Things are finally working out now."


	5. Chapter 5: Aftershocks

**Aftershocks**

This one came to me... how? I have no idea. So review and pass me prompts!

* * *

_Artemis only had one minute before she was going to die from drowning. She was desperately trying to undo the rope that was connecting her hands; she already had gotten the cuffs off. But once the rope was gone, all she had to do was detonate the cover of the tank and then she could help Tula with taking down the Joker. But that was going to be hard with a bullet in her leg._

_There was a gun shot and it sounded like impact occurred. _

"_TULA!" Artemis screamed under the water, letting the little amount of oxygen she had out of her mouth. She saw Tula's body hit the top of the tank and blood pooling from the top of Tula's head. Her teammate, her friend… just died right before her eyes._

"No!" Artemis screamed as she sat up straight, her hands behind her supporting her from behind, and there were tears pooling her eyes. It had been like this for two nights in a row. Tula's death played over and over again.

Tula died three days earlier with a bullet to the head, put there by the Joker on a mission that went terribly wrong. The Joker was trying to set up some nuclear launch that would kill the whole United States. Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Rocket, and Beast Boy were sent out to take down all of the missiles except for Nightwing, Kaldur, Wally, Miss Martian, Superboy, Tula, and Artemis. Kaldur sent Tula and Artemis to take down the Joker while the rest took down his henchmen. It was going well until Artemis was take down by some henchmen and Tula was temporarily caged. However, Tula managed to escape while the Joker put Artemis inside a tank full of water and shot her in the leg. Tula fought him for a while, but the Joker shot her in the head ruthlessly.

"Oh god," Artemis cried into her hands as she put her knees up to hide, trying to be as quiet as she could so poor Wally didn't have to wake up.

Wally groaned, "Babe… Artemis… Jesus, Artemis." Wally sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He moved in front of her and took her hands. "Baby, it's ok," Wally said slowly with much sympathy in his voice.

Artemis bit her lower lip to contain the sobs. She hated crying; it felt like her heart was about to give out.

Wally moved her legs down and brought her closer to him. He took her wrists gently and pulled them down. "Artemis?" Wally asked slowly.

"It's my fault," Artemis croaked. "It's all my fault that Tula died."

"No!" Wally ensured her. Wally took her by the waist and brought her closer to him. "There was nothing that any of us could've done, babe. It's not your fault; it's not anyone's."

"W-wally," Artemis cried into his shoulder. "I see the blood. I see the blood pooling from her head. I heard her body hit the cover of the tank. I… I see everything and I can't get it out of my head."

Wally hated to see Artemis cry. It made him honestly want to die every time she cried. He'd do anything to stop it. "Artemis, it… will be a while before the go away, that's true. But, maybe we should… we should take a break."

Artemis' sobbing stopped. "A what?"

Wally had actually been thinking about this for the last three days. Tula's death took a toll on everyone- Kaldur even disappeared. No trace. But what it did to Artemis was traumatizing and unhealthy. For three days, she would barely eat, she would barely sleep, and she would also barely talk. Artemis was… loosing herself.

"A break from the heroics," Wally said as he pulled her back. He ran his fingers lightly against her hair.

"You love it, Wally," Artemis murmured as she wiped her tears off of her face. "You love being Kid Flash."

"Not as much as I love being with you," Wally said. "And I won't hate being without the heroics as much as I will hate seeing you like this out on the field and doing missions."

Artemis was about to protest, but Wally cut her off. "Trauma like this doesn't go away for a while. It's not like we are going to give up the life completely. Just for a year or so. Artemis, we are in college now too. It's hard, stressful, and we can still talk to the team."

Artemis wiped another tear. "A year or so?"

"Time to recuperate," Wally ensured her. "That's what Kaldur has done. You, you deserve the same, Babe. The rest of us, even Kaldur, didn't see Tula… go. It's a year or so, not a decade."

Artemis nodded slowly and murmured with a nod, "A year or so."

Wally kissed her on the cheek and said, "We couldn't stay away for too long anyway."

"Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she moved closer to him after a long quiet moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands on his shoulder. "I… need help falling asleep," she said, a bit ashamed along with a bit of numbness.

Wally let out a short breath and kissed Artemis on the lips tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**First Date**

Prompted by Irenerb. Tada! Review and send prompts please!

* * *

Artemis crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting by the telephone booth on the alley near Main Street in Gotham City. She had been waiting for twenty minutes for him. She even put on some eyeliner and lip gloss for the boy. He could at least be on time to their first actual date.

"Recognized BO3: Kid Flash," said the computer.

Wally stumbled out of the telephone booth and began to start running, but stopped when he noticed Artemis leaning against the wall.

He was in trouble.

Artemis had her glare on, her arms were crossed over her chest, and the moment Wally tried smiling at her, she shook her head.

"Artemis," Wally tried to smile as he walked up to her.

"I don't want to even know why," Artemis said as she put up her hood, to cover her luscious blond hair from the snow, and then began to walk out of the alley.

"Central City stuff," Wally began to ramble as he speed up to her. "Kid Flash stuff. Saving the city, you know, that stuff sometimes longer than you except-"

Artemis turned to him quickly and smirked, "I said, Kid Mouth, I didn't want to even know why."

Wally got in front of her and kissed her lips. "Hey Beautiful," Wally smiled. "It's nice to see you too."

Artemis scoffed and took his hand.

Their date was planned cutely. They decided to go see The Green Hornet since neither had seen it yet. It was going well; Wally was a gentleman and paid for the tickets. Artemis was fair and paid for the popcorn and soda.

"Look who it is," a male voice called out. "The baddest girl at Gotham North, Artemis Crock!"

Artemis cringed; she knew that voice all too well. The last thing she needed was a reunion with _that guy_.

"Artemis?" Wally asked, his voice became a bit serious. "Who's that?"

Artemis sighed and turned around. She gave a small smile, "Hey Justin."

_Justin _was a 5'10, muscular young man, probably of Hispanic descent. He had light brown eyes and dark black hair. He looked like he was a little older than Artemis and Wally. It pissed off Wally to acknowledge, but _Justin _was pretty good-looking.

Justin was with a couple of his muscular guy friends. He ran to Artemis hugged her, and Artemis maneuvered her hands that had soda in them out of the line of fire.

Wally felt something rise in his chest that he hadn't felt before. It was a strong desire to punch the living daylights out of this guy who was touching his girl.

"How are you, Artemis?" Justin asked with a charming crooked smile. "You look... great!"

"I'm good," Artemis said honestly. "Uh… Justin, this is my boyfriend, Wally. Wally, this is my…"

"I'm her ex-boyfriend," Justin said bluntly as he put out his hand for shake. "Justin Martinez."

Wally's eyes widened. He didn't want to shake the asshole's hand; maybe punch him in the face, but definitely not shake his hand. Why the hell should he have to? He just hugged _his present _girlfriend-

Artemis coughed softly.

Wally took his hand and they shook hands, "Wally West."

Between the simple contact of shaking hands, there was a battle. A down-right testosterone battle between the two boys. The two let go quickly and just grilled each other. The tension was thick, and it just pissed off Artemis. She didn't need this. It was her first date with her boyfriend, and it took three weeks to set up after their kiss on New Years.

Artemis frowned, "So, are you two going to make out or what?"

"What?" Wally asked, horrified.

"You know I don't go that way, Artemis," Justin smirked lowly.

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes. Wally was angry that he didn't know what that actually meant, even though he had a pretty clear idea.

"Artemis!" A bunch of guys came over, smiling at Artemis.

"Dom! Donny! Paul! Hank! It's good to see all of you," Artemis smiled nervously.

Wally tugged Artemis' jacket and said casually, "Babe, the movies is going to start in like five."

That was the first time Wally ever called Artemis _Babe_, and she liked it a lot.

"You're going to see _The Green Hornet_?" Justin asked Artemis.

Artemis and Wally said yes together.

"Awesome so are we! We can all sit together," Justin smirked as they began walking in.

Artemis bit her lip and knew that Wally was just pissed off now. Wally was ahead of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and stress was exuding off of his body.

_Grow up, Kid Mouth, _thought Artemis, finding his jealousy kind of cute in a weird way.

Justin managed to sit himself next to Artemis, while Wally was on the other side of her. Wally wrapped an arm around Artemis' shoulder to prove that… _she_ was his.

"You being jealous is kind of cute," Artemis whispered, delighted a bit as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't kid yourself," Wally hissed. "I don't do jealous."

"Don't kid yourself," Artemis countered with a smirk. "You're lying through your teeth, _Babe_."

"Haha," Wally said sarcastically. "Very amusing."

"Hey Artemis, you remember that time at the amusement park when we pranked Dom," asked Justin, laughing.

Artemis did remember, and she let out a small chuckle. She nodded and said, "That was all me."

"No way," Justin said. "That was definitely my brilliance."

"Right," Artemis said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "The only brilliance on your part was when the Police almost caught you."

Justin laughed genuinely.

Wally groaned now, even more pissed than before.

The movie started and it didn't help make Wally laugh or anything. Artemis let laughs out along the way, but Justin and his crew found the movie very funny. Before the end could come fully, Wally noticed that Justin's hand made way to Artemis' leg that leaning against the other. Artemis stiffened and pulled her leg back, but Justin didn't remove his hand.

Wally was so tempted to maneuver something Justin's head, but he knew Artemis would be angry with him for acting like a child. But it was so clear that she was not comfortable with Justin touching her. He mustered up all of his strength and restrained himself from hitting Justin.

"Hey, could you get your hand off my girl?" Wally said passive-aggressively as he glared at Justin. "Wanna get out of here, Artemis?"

"Thought you would never ask," Artemis murmured as she got up. Wally took her hand and they left the theater. Justin let out a groan of frustration.

It was only ten and the next day was a Sunday. So Wally had another half-hour before he had to get back in the Zeta tubes.

"So… Justin…" Wally said as they walked out of the movie theater.

Artemis sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Before I transferred to Gotham Academy, I went to Gotham North. It wasn't a great school: average. And I was kind of known to be the bad girl Freshman who would beat up anyone who pissed me off, especially the fake cheerleaders. I caught Justin's eye and we dated. Justin and I dated for eight months during my freshman year and his sophomore year. But, I broke up with him at the end of Freshman year."

Wally raised an eyebrow as they walked into a Starbucks. They got on line and Artemis went on. "Why?" Wally asked.

"It just didn't work out," Artemis shrugged. "We kind of grew out of each other. I… think he cheated on me, but I didn't have evidence proving so, but I could see it in the way he would talk to one of the cheerleaders. So, I broke up with him. But we stayed friends… sort of. He wanted to get back together, but I wasn't down with that."

Wally couldn't imagine why someone would break up with Artemis. Honestly, even when he found her annoying when they first met, he couldn't deny that Artemis was pretty hot. And once he got to know her, it became different. She was intelligent, passionate, and charming.

"He's an idiot," Wally said as he paid for their hot chocolates. "Even if he didn't cheat on you."

Artemis smiled at him as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. They walked outside in the light snow. It was a perfect date evening.

"Let me walk you back to your apartment-"

"No!" Artemis said quickly. Wally was surprised by Artemis' quick, abrupt, and strong decline. "I… Shouldn't you get back home? It's kind of late. I live very close to the zeta tubes anyway."

"You don't want me to meet your mom?" Wally asked after a long moment of silence.

Artemis sighed as she threw her cup perfectly on the street, "I… I'm not ready for that, Wally."

They were now at the alley where the zeta tubes were located. Artemis actually only lived three blocks away from the tube.

Wally smiled, "I get it, Babe."

Wally was one of the most understanding individuals that Artemis had met in a long time.

"I don't have a good record with guys; my father being the top," said Artemis as she took his face into her hands. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist in response. "Just give me some time, Kid Flash."

"I've got all the time in the world for you," Wally murmured right before he kissed.


	7. Chapter 7: Fault

**Fault**

Just re-watched Grey's Anatomy season 2 finale and got this idea and went with it. Review and send prompts if you want! =)

* * *

"She won't budge," said the head nurse. "Maybe you guys can help move her. We have to take the body… elsewhere." The head nurse looked actually sad and upset.

"Can't you give her some time?" murmured Conner, as he readjusted his sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night.

"Later," said the head nurse. "We need to move the body and fix it. I'm really sorry, but it is necessary that we do so."

"We shall try our best to do so," Kaldur said as he and the rest of the team walked past the nurse.

"She's in room 509," the Nurse called out.

The team walked through the hospital and into room 509. And there Artemis was, lying next to her mother, with her head on her mother's shoulder.

Her mother was gone. Her face was white and without life. Her eyes were closed and it was like she was asleep, but her chest was not moving. She was completely lifeless.

"It's strange," Artemis murmured towards the ceiling. "How a person can just be gone in a matter of seconds. There one moment and gone the next. Just like that."

"Artemis," Dick murmured, understanding her pain completely. But he couldn't tell her that he understood because… it would reveal his identity.

"A bullet," Artemis went on. "A clean one right in her gut. It wasn't even meant for her. She got caught in the middle of shoot out in the heights. She missed two to the head, but managed to get one in the gut. It wasn't even instantaneous; it was a slow and long death. If I had to choose a way to die from a bullet, shoot me in the heart cleanly. I would only feel it for a second, and then I would be out. Wouldn't you?"

M'gann felt tears pool into her eyes.

"Artemis," Zatanna murmured. "You have to move."

"They need to move the body," Raquel added.

"Please," Artemis murmured. "Just leave me alone with my mother."

"Artemis," Karen muttered.

"Come on, girl," Mal tried. Cassie and Jaime were waiting in back of everyone and watching from afar.

"It's been a while since I was the cause to someone's death," Artemis went on. "If I hadn't lost my stupid keys in the apartment and I didn't look around for them for ten minutes. I could've helped her. I could've met up with her on time; we would've gotten in my car, and right now, Mom and I would be eating Dinner at our favorite Vietnamese place in Gotham South. If I just found my damn keys," Artemis sighed. "It was a celebratory dinner. I graduated high school with good grades and I was going to Stanford. I was the first of her family line to go to college. How can I get into college, but not find a pair of damn keys?"

"You can't blame yourself," Barbara tried. "You couldn't have known. You can't think like that, Artemis."

"Please," Artemis said shakily as she sat up slowly and began touching her mother's hair lightly like Paula would when she was very young, even before she went to jail. "Leave me alone."

Out of nowhere, Wally appeared in the doorway. He was breathing a bit heavily and looked a bit tired.

"How did you get here?" Cassie asked, amazed.

"Hombre, the zeta tubes are down," Jaime murmured, trying to put the pieces together.

"How do you think?" Wally asked as he moved past them.

Cassie looked at Jaime and murmured, "At his rate, that's a two hour run at top speed from Central City."

"Babe," Wally murmured as he walked into the room. "Come on. It's time to let them take the body away."

"It's not fair. She saved me from my father," Artemis said as tears began to pool in her eyes. "She got me out of this life and I never really thanked her for it. She didn't deserve this. She did her time for her past actions and paid for it. But, no, she didn't deserve this. It should've been me."

Wally was about to scream no, but he contained himself. "Artemis, your mom loved you, right? But this is just your mom's body. Right now, your mom is watching over you. She wouldn't want you crying over her body. Someone that loves you would never want you to cry over their body like this. Let the nurses take care of her."

"She was gone in a matter of seconds," Artemis began to cry. "God, just like t-that. How crazy is that… I should've b-been there. It's not fair!"

Wally didn't know what else to do. He slid one arm under her back and one arm under her knees. He picked her up and Artemis couldn't hold it back any longer. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and began to cry softly into his neck.

"It's okay, Babe," Wally murmured softly. "I got you."

Wally, with Artemis in his arms, walked out of the room and into the hallway. He gave a slight nod to the nurse to let her finish the job. The team watched as Wally sat down in the waiting room, with Artemis crying into his shoulder. Wally kissed her cheek and murmured, "It's okay, Artemis."

Artemis looked up at him, tears still streaming down here face, and whispered, "Please don't leave me tonight."

"Not ever, Babe," Wally said back. Maybe this wasn't a good time to ask her if they should move in together when they went to college.


	8. Chapter 8: The Men in Her Life

**The Men in Her Life**

Tada! Here's another one! Sorry, I didn't update these last few days. Review and prompts please =)

* * *

"I don't want to do this," hissed Artemis.

"Well I do," Wally said sternly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled his arm back as they walked through the parking lot of Belle Reve. "Wally, please, don't do this to me."

Wally turned to her and said, "Babe. He might be a killer and a criminal, but he's a dad. I just want to let him know that I'm moving in with his daughter. Give him the slightest amount of respect."

Artemis frowned, "The last thing that man needs is respect. He's going to play you. He's going to mess with your head and it's not fun, Wally. I've been played by that man for fifteen years until I finally got away." Artemis put a hand on his face and murmured, "You might be annoying as hell sometimes, Babe, but you're a good guy who doesn't deserve it."

Wally kissed her lips and then smiled, "And I'm just trying to be a respectful boyfriend. Trying being the operative word."

Artemis sighed, "Stubborn being the underlying word."

Artemis and Wally walked into Belle Reve Penitentiary. The guards looked at the two and Artemis walked to the desk. "I'm here to see Lawrence Crock."

"And you are?" The burly woman behind the desk asked coldly.

"His daughter, Artemis Crock," Artemis said, just as coldly. "I made an appointment like I was instructed to."

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Turner, Colt. Take Miss Crock and her guest to the second floor holding area."

Artemis and Wally followed the two guards in the elevator. Wally took Artemis' hand into his and smiled at her, innocently almost. Artemis gave him a weak smile back.

_Dad is going to eat Wally alive, _Artemis thought as if it were her own fault. _Wally…is too… innocent for this. _

Artemis and Wally waited fifteen minutes until another guard let them in to a room. The room was large, eerie, and dead. The walls were a dark gray; there was onelong wooden table with a thick glass wall in between the table. There were two seats at the end of each table. Artemis motioned Wally to sit down.

After a moment, on the other side of the glass, the door opened. On the other side, three guards walked in Lawrence Crock.

Lawrence was wearing a mandatory orange jail suit and had a meta-collar around his neck. He smiled wickedly at the sight of his daughter… and her friend.

"Dad," Artemis greeted coldly as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey Baby girl," smirked Lawrence. "Long time no see. Not gonna give your dad a hello kiss."

"Wouldn't even if there wasn't glass between us," hissed Artemis as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Lawrence scoffed. He then looked down and raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be? My daughter's boyfriend?"

"Actually, you are correct, Mr. Crock," Wally said with a nod. "I'm Wally West."

Lawrence raised an eyebrow and let out a short loud laugh. "So you're the sorry bastard that walked into my daughter's life? Kid Flash is the bastard?"

Artemis' and Wally's eyes widened. "I'm no Batman, but I am smart enough to see the signs that you, my friend, are Kid Flash." Lawrence leaned in and smirked mischievously. "Look, _Wally, _Artemis is a smart kid. I'll give her that. But, you gotta know one thing and one thing only. The girls in this family, her and Cheshire, live by one rule: every girl for themselves. So the moment I break out of this place, I'm coming back for my three little girls-"

Artemis coughed. "Three?" Artemis asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And who might this unfortunate girl be?"

Lawrence began to laugh even louder. "Haven't you heard, Artemis? I'm a grandfather now. And you are an aunt."

_Jade… _Artemis thought, not letting her surprise show on her face.

"Back to what I was saying," Lawrence said as he looked at Wally. "I'm going to come back for my three little girls, and trust me, they tend to run when I come looking- run like the wind and disappear like the Cheshire Cat, and they don't look back. Don't be too surprised if my youngest disappears on you."

Wally didn't show any emotion, even though, he became a little taken back by Lawrence's words. "You'd be surprised by how amazing your daughter is: Intelligent, charming, and passionate. None of those traits were crafted by you. You should give her more credit."

Lawrence began to laugh. "You think you know _my_ daughter because you've slept with her and dated her? How naïve."

"Dad," Artemis frowned.

"Yes," Lawrence went on as if he heard nothing. "My daughter is smart. My daughter is pretty. My daughter knows how to survive, but what makes you think that you know her? She runs the moment things get too tough. She disappears for good when things get out of line-"

Artemis slammed her hands against the table. "Give it a break! You think you know me Dad, but I have changed since you were taking care of me, if that's what you call it. I have a family now. I'm actually getting along with Jade. I've made peace with Mom." She walked up to the glass as Lawrence did the same. "You have nothing on me anymore."

Artemis turned around and said, "I'm waiting outside." She sauntered outside and now it was just Wally and Lawrence.

Wally got up and said, "She deserves a lot more than you gave her."

Lawrence smirked, "You give her more credit than she deserves. Boy, do you know how many people she has killed? Do you know how old she was when murdered her first person? She is no hero, and she never will be. She can go play around with you and your friends, but that doesn't change who she really is. She'll run the moment I get out and come looking for her."

Wally stood up quietly and calmly and walked towards the door. He then looked back at Lawrence and said, "I don't agree with you. But the only reason why I am here is to tell you, somewhat respectfully, that Artemis and I moved in together."

Wally walked out and didn't look back.

_Ring~! Ring~!_

"Don't answer it, Babe" Wally murmured as he kissed Artemis' neck sweetly, just the way she liked it.

"W-wally," Artemis sighed as she pushed against Wally's naked chest. "F-five seconds."

Wally groaned, rolled his eyes, and rolled over to the side. He still kept one hand skimming her body, while his mouth was still busily working on her neck.

Artemis answered the restricted phone call. "Hello?" Artemis asked hoarsely.

"He got out," the voice on the other line said.

Artemis sat up straight; Wally's mood changed quickly. He sat up next to Artemis and just watched her.

"Jade, are you serious?" Artemis asked as she ran a hand through her hair anxiously.

"Dad got out somehow at like seven this evening," Jade answered lowly. There was a long pause. "Be careful, little sis."

"You too, Chesh," Artemis murmured. They hung up at the same time. Artemis groaned, slammed her phone on the night table, and fell back. "Asshole of a man."

Wally felt something stir in his chest. All he could hear in his head was, _She'll run the moment I get out and come looking for her. _ Wally and Artemis had been dating for the last four years, and he knew Artemis, but right now, he also knew Artemis' father. Sportsmaster would come after his daughter to come back to the dark side.

Artemis looked at Wally and said, "Stop staring like that. It's freaking me out."

Wally looked back at her. She put her hand to his cheek and slid it to his neck and began rubbing it slightly. "Sorry," he murmured.

Artemis brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "He used to scare me, and have a hold on me. But that's changed ever since I joined the team. I'm not going anywhere, Babe."

Wally kissed her gently.

Artemis never ran away from her life like Sportsmaster said she would have. She never left Wally.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealous Jinx

**Jealousy Jinx**

I know that Jinx in DC Comics is different from Teen Titans, but I used Teen Titan's Jinx because of the relationship between Jinx and Kid Flash in the show. So here you go. People have said that they wanted jealousy shorts, so here it is. Review and send prompts!

* * *

It was a quick and clean op. Kid Flash, Kaldur, Zatanna, Rocket, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Artemis, Nightwing, Conner, and Miss Martian were to go into Bialyia, apprehend Queen Bee's young accomplice, Jinx, from stealing young children for the partner of the Light. That was it.

But nothing goes according to plan.

"What should I do with you?" The young woman asked as she lifted up Wally's chin with her index finger. Jinx had pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin; Artemis never really liked pink.

She gave him a playful smile. Wally would've returned it, but seeing that his girlfriend was in a chair only two away from him; he decided that wasn't a good idea.

_Can I please kill her now? _Artemis asked as she glared at Jinx, who was still flirting with her boyfriend.

_No, _Nightwing insisted. _We need to wait for her to give us information on the Partner and where she is keeping the abducted kids._

Artemis glared at her even harder as Jinx slid her thin fingers through Wally's hair.

_It will be quick, _Artemis kept trying to persuade Nightwing otherwise. _A quick punch in her throat and then one hand on her chin, one on the top of her head, a quick snap, and then bam! Finished. So fast; it'll be beautiful-_

_Stop it, Artemis, _Kaldur demanded. _We have to wait for Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, and Blue Beetle to arrive to attack. We do not have enough strength._

_Babe, _Wally thought. _This might not be the best time. _

_We are in the vicinity, _Miss Martian thought to them. _On your go, Kaldur._

_Now? _Artemis asked irritably.

_Patience is a virtue, _Batgirl thought teasingly.

"Too bad I have to give you into the Partner," Jinx sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder and walked around him. "I would've given you some good luck-"

"That's it!" Artemis shouted as she stood up with the chair behind her. Jinx threw a pink stream of her power at Artemis, but Artemis dodged quickly and hit Jinx with her head. A bunch of henchmen began to run at Artemis.

"Artemis!" Wally called out.

_Now, Miss Martian, _called Kaldur as she ripped through the ropes. Nightwing and Batgirl took out their pocket knife and sawed through. Wally vibrated through the ropes, and ended up with tiny slits on his wrists.

_On our way! _Miss Martian thought back as Conner pounded through the roof and Blue Beetle shot through it.

"I'm… so done… with chicks… trying to… flirt with… my boyfriend!" Artemis shouted as she was throwing kicks at Jinx, but she was dodging quite well in return.

"Should've just kept him on a better leash then," Jinx said mischievously.

Artemis responded as she did a flying spinning jump and her chair landed swiftly on top of Jinx. The chair was broken on top of Jinx and Artemis was now free of her chair and ropes. Jinx quickly got up.

_Zatanna, Rocket, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian. Get the teenagers on to the bioship; we will take care of the henchmen. Artemis… has Jinx._

Jinx and Artemis were fighting swiftly. "Oh, mad? Mad that your cute boyfriend wasn't objecting?" Jinx smirked.

Artemis murmured, "Mad he wasn't flirting back because he has a girlfriend?" Artemis countered her dodge and kicked her swiftly in the face.

_All teenagers are on the bioship, _Zatanna thought.

_We're ready to go when you are, _Rocket added.

_We are ready to go, _Kaldur thought. _Artemis, finish it up. _

Jinx got a good punch on Artemis, which made her tumble back. Before Artemis could get her balance back, Jinx was about to throw a deadly pink stream of power, but Wally came out of nowhere. He placed hand cuffs on Jinx and smirked, "Sorry, Jinx. I don't think you should piss my girl off anymore. She's killed people."

Jinx thrashed and moved around. "G-get off of me!"

Wally smirked at Artemis, who just frowned at him. He quickly brought Jinx into the bioship and Artemis followed slowly.

"Babe," Wally speeded up to her.

"Yes, Wally?" Artemis asked irritably.

"Are you upset?" Wally asked.

"No," Artemis said truthfully, looking into a mirror at her slightly bloodied mouth.

"I was just following rules," Wally went on. "He said don't talk to her. But of course you didn't listen to that rule"

Artemis turned to him and said, "I was jealous. There you have it."

Wally smirked, "You're pretty cute when you get jealous."

Artemis frowned playfully, "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10: Killer Instincts

**Killer Instincts**

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I was really unmotivated for a while. But, today I saw the San Diego Comic Con 2012 trailer and I nearly died. And I've never been more motivated in my life! Here it is! Also, there is a fair share of Traught Friendship!

* * *

Wally sat alongside Mal as he watched the Team stare inside the interrogation room. To almost everyone on the team, inside was a young woman around the age of twenty. Black glossy hair that reached her shoulders, pale skin of Caucasian descent, and dark black eyes.

However, Wally and Dick saw her as something else. They saw this woman in interrogation as Artemis Crock, an old teammate. Full blond hair, almond shaped gray eyes, tan skin, and her normal husky voice.

But Wally had to keep reminding himself that the woman inside was yes, his dead girlfriend, but also _Tigress, _Deathstroke's new right hand woman who was recruited by Kaldur. A lethal assassin that had just attempted to kill the President of the United States.

Artemis Tigress had a new outfit. She wore a black and orange tight body suit; the black covered most of her mid-drift and chest while the orange covered her neck and legs. Her mask resembled a female tiger with cat ears, slits for the eyes, and below the chin area. It looked kind of good on Artemis, Wally thought with a slight smile creeping on his face.

_Stop it, _Wally demanded of himself. _If you screw this up, you're blowing the whole thing and then Artemis will kill you. _

"My back still hurts," Garfield complained as he cracked his back, making a distinct crunch with each vertebra.

"Ok, so what she kicked you in the back?" Cassie hissed as she crossed her arms. "She knocked me in the head with her fricking stick."

"She's one chick without super powers, and she beat us all up," Jaime sighed as he checked out the bruises on his stomach.

"And all we have on her is a name?" Karen asked as she took of her mask. "Her codename, not even her ID? Are you serious, Mal?"

"Yeah," sighed Mal, staring at the computer. "Ever since she got her, Wally and I have been looking up anything that has to do with her and nothing. All we know is that she works for Kaldur and Deathstroke. Also, she's a bit of flirt. Other than that, she's a ghost."

"And a strong one at that," Superboy groaned as he cracked his neck.

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked quietly to Wally. "It's nice to have you back, Wally."

"It's what Artemis would've wanted," sighed Wally as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not going back in a suit though."

"It's just nice to see you in the cave," smiled M'gann as she kissed his cheek.

Robin and Batgirl walked in with Nightwing and said, "A-are you sure it's a good idea to go in there alone, Nightwing?"

"She's lethal," Batgirl insisted. "She beat us all up and we got very lucky when Batman came to help us out."

"It'll be better not to overwhelm her all at once," said Dick as he picked up his eskirma sticks, just as a precaution, even though, he was going to let Artemis beat him up when she did escape. "I'll talk to her."

Dick gave Wally a small glance, and Wally gave back a small nod, meaning that he was okay with it. Dick, for the last two months since Artemis' death, was very careful when it came to Tigress. Rule Number 1: Artemis was not to be killed.

Dick walked inside the interrogation room. Dick sighed as he sat down. He still only saw his best friend's girlfriend and one his best friends in the world. He couldn't ask any of the questions he wanted to like, "Are you sure everything is ok?" "How's Kaldur?" "Keep Deathstroke close, but not too close." He knew that everyone was watching and listening. He had to be very careful.

"Tigress," Dick said slowly as he sat down.

"Nightwing," Artemis/Tigress smirked. God, this was difficult for Wally. He could still hear Artemis' husky voice. The voice he had missed hearing when he woke up in the morning, when she laughed at him, when she mocked him, and when she said _I Love You_.

"This could be very easy or very hard for you," Nightwing said bluntly. "Tell us what you know and it becomes easy. If you don't, it becomes a little more difficult."

"Nothing is ever that back and white," Artemis teased as she tapped her fingers on the table, despite being well hand-cuffed. "Are you interested in what I know?"

"Reasonably so," replied Dick. "What do you know about Deathstroke?"

"He's a bit of an asshole in my opinion, but nothing out of the ordinary," shrugged Artemis as she smiled flirtaciously at him. Dick honestly just wanted to laugh at Artemis' very good flirting skills.

Artemis managed to slide her on to the table. She scooted herself forward, legs on either sides of Dick's chair and leaned forward sensually, so that they were only a couple inches away from each other. "You're an old bat boy, right?" Artemis asked as she whispered closely to him. "You'd anything for the cause?"

Wally wanted to laugh so hard, but somehow, he managed to keep an angry straight face. Something about this made him want to be angry, but laugh, that his girlfriend was flirting with his best friend.

"Something like that," Dick frowned.

"How much would you do to learn the secrets about the Light, Kaldur'ahm who killed our best friend's girlfriend, and Deathstroke?" Artemis asked with questionable intentions.

Batgirl let out an annoyed cough.

"Your curiosity has your knees weak," Artemis smirked as she licked her lips, almost like a cat would. "You have nothing on my past or even me. I can help learn about me, resulting in you knowing a little more on The Light, perhaps."

Wally watched as M'gann glared at Tigress. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see her plan. Her eyes were slowly glowing green and he didn't like that.

Artemis let out a scream of pain as she cringed violently.

"M'gann!" Conner shouted as he shook her violently, knowing fully well that he was about to put Artemis in a catatonic state. "Stop!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Wally shouted at her, letting his natural boyfriend concern show.

Nightwing did his best not to show too much concern for Artemis as she began to breathe heavily and was almost on the verge of tears since she had just been violated in one of the most deeming ways.

"I'm doing what Nightwing can't!" M'gann yelled violently.

"Putting her in a catatonic state? You're right, he can't do that," hissed Wally.

"What're you talking about?" M'gann asked, offended. "She works right under Kaldur! She just beat up the team! And you're defending her after Artemis died by her partner's hand? Who are you, Wally?"

Wally frowned at her. "Me? M'gann, you were about to make her mind turn into nothing! You were never like this before! You're practically killing people! This is _not _what Artemis would've wanted!"

Artemis looked like she was about to faint; she was so close to unconsciousness that she didn't know what to do. It felt as if someone literally put a blender inside her head and pressed low. She looked up at Nightwing after a long moment as he helped her sit back up. "The hell was that?"

"An angry teammate," said Dick as he walked towards the door. He gave Artemis the signal to get out as he pushed the button to the automatic door.

If Artemis stayed any longer, M'gann would put her in a catatonic state and Wally and Conner couldn't keep M'gann busy forever. Artemis breathed deeply as she pushed aside her pain.

Before the door closed behind Dick, and flicked her shoe at the button. She ran out and kicked Dick swiftly in the back.

"She's out!" Jaime shouted as he put on his suit.

Wally gulped. He was sure that he couldn't fight his own girl.

"It's payback time," smirked Cassie.

Artemis really hated this. She didn't want to fight them. Cassie, Jaime, Robin, and Garfield were so young too. She hated this, especially not fighting alongside Wally. This felt so wrong.

Jaime began blasting away at Tigress and she dodged skillfully as she dodged punches from Wonder Girl. She then managed to spin and kick Cassie in the gut. She put up her hands as she did so and somehow managed to calculate exactly where Jaime was going to hit her with the blast. She raised her hands perfectly so that he blast right in between the handcuffs.

"Nice going, Blue," hissed Garfield as he turned into a large tiger.

Artemis smiled at her success and then looked at Garfield who was charging at her. "King of jungle, meet your match."

Artemis jumped into the air and hit Garfield in the nose. She then spun around and placed a swift kick in Robin's throat as he came up behind her.

Batgirl and Artemis began fighting quickly. Batgirl attempted to get a couple of punches in, but Artemis kicked her in the back of her knee and then punched her directly in the face.

Artemis then quickly took down Mal and then Karen. She made sure not too hurt them too much because they were once her very good friends.

M'gann tried to levitate her, but she skillfully threw one of Batgirl's batarangs at her to stop her from doing so. She then began to fight Conner himself. She dodged most of his attacks, but got hit in the gut by one of his punches. She flew backwards, but managed to regain her composure and pushed herself against the cave wall, and punched him back with the same amount of brute force.

All that was left was Nightwing. He looked at her and prepared himself for the beating he was allowing to give her. He took out his eskirma sticks and Artemis prepared herself too. God, did she hate herself right about now.

Nightwing ran at her and the two began fighting swiftly and agilely. But Nightwing, by accident, hit her in the chest which made her fall backwards. She landed on one knee with another leg stretched out.

"Payback," smirked Artemis. Nightwing was just going to let the beating happen now so that she could get out.

Artemis flew and kicked him in the jaw and before he could recuperate, she landed and then tripped him perfectly. She saw the bruise on the left side of his jaw and cringed herself. She back flipped and jumped onto him. Her left knee landed between Dick's idle left arm and the other knee landed on his right arm that was about to help him push himself up. She leaned down and smirked, "C'est retour sur investissement pour le bouche-à-bouche." (This is payback for the mouth-to-mouth. A/N- I don't speak French, I got it off goggle translate. Haha.)

Dick registered what she said slightly and almost began to die from laughter. Artemis swivled him up so that she was at the perfect angle to snap his neck, but before she could even pretend to get a good angle, she was slammed against the nearest wall.

"Crap," she groaned as she opened her eyes after closing them from the impact. Another's hands constricted her wrists tightly, so that she couldn't move. She opened her eyes and saw a green pair staring back.

Wally was frowning at her slightly, but he couldn't at this point. He was just so happy to know that she was alive and well, she really didn't have to worry about being rusty.

Artemis wanted to smile back, say she missed him, and god, did she want to kiss him. But she couldn't.

Wally gave her a quick eyebrow raise and she skillfully kicked him in the gut. She then managed to push him out of the way. Just as M'gann almost got a grip on her, Artemis kicked her in the face.

She also managed to dodge Conner's and Cassie's attempts, and in the processing of dodging, she hit the lockdown button. Wally was so close (or it seemed to the team) to catching her, but she managed to run up the ramp as it was closing for lockdown.

"She's on my list," hissed Karen as she cracked her back. "She's way up there."

Wally rubbed his stomach and sighed. That sucked having his girlfriend almost be mind-raped by one of their best friends. And then almost have to fight her.

Dick finally managed to stand up. Artemis really did a number on him: a nice black bruise on his jaw and she nearly snapped his neck right off of him. He cracked his back and murmured, "Jesus", in the process.

Right now, Artemis was the Team's number most wanted.

"Damn," Artemis groaned as she looked at the bruises on her stomach given to her by Conner and Nightwing, but Nightwing definitely went easy on her, but made it look legitmate enough.

She heard a creak. She slid her costume back on and put her mask back on. She then put up an arrow up and stealthily behind a crate of boxes and took a deep breath.

"Babe?"

Artemis immediately put down the arrow and came from behind the crates. She took off her mask and jumped into Wally's arms. "Wally," she sighed as if she just came home.

She pulled back and kissed him on the mouth warmly. It has been two months since they had seen each other or even talked to each other. It was terrible and lonely.

After a long moment, they pulled back. "I missed you," Wally murmured as he brushed one hand against her cheek.

"Feeling's mutual," Artemis smiled back.

"How is it… on the other side," asked Wally, still holding her waist tightly. He refused to let go of this moment; he didn't know when the next time he would get it.

"I hate him," Artemis murmured as she rested her head on Wally's chest. "He reminds me of my father."

"Deathstroke?" Wally asked as he leaned against a crate. "What's his role in the scheme of things."

"Our job," sighed Artemis, "is to keep the new meta-kids in line. We are the disciplinary squad."

"The partner?" Wally asked.

"Haven't met him yet," groaned Artemis as she looked back up at him. Her phone began buzzing. She got a text from Kaldur, "Get back to the center in Bialyia. Deathstroke is looking for you."

Artemis groaned.

"Don't go," Wally murmured as he kissed her cheek.

"I have to go back and report," sighed Artemis.

"Report what?" Wally asked as he skimmed her cheeks with his lips.

"It was my mission to get caught by you guys," said Artemis and learn about the team. "I have to get back."

"What are you going to say?" Wally asked as he pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"The regular," Artemis shrugged as she slid her hands up to Wally's face. "Decent group, good leader, nine members, and two mission controllers. One that has red hair, green eyes, and really good looking." She smirked at the end.

Wally chuckled lowly. He kissed her sweetly they stayed like this for another couple of minutes. He didn't want to let go back to that life. He couldn't do it.

Artemis pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Wally."

"It's hard not to," he frowned as he kissed her once more.

Artemis stepped back and smiled, "I love you, Wally."

"Love you, Artemis," smiled Wally. "Please, watch your back because I cant."

Artemis put on her mask back on and disappeared into the shadows as Tigress. "Tigress doesn't need anyone to watch her back. But Artemis Crock says she'll try," Wally heard from the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: Sea Sickness

**Sea Sickness**

I got this from Tumblr-Headcanon 254. It's short, but enjoy. Review too!

* * *

"Dammit," Artemis groaned as she got up from the bathroom floor. She flushed the toilet and instantly rinsed her mouth out with extra strength Listerine.

She had on this submarine for eight weeks now and sea sickness never hit her until two days ago. Ultimately, it sucked.

Artemis wiped the sweat off her forehead and splashed a little water on her face to refresh herself. She wiped her face with a towel. _I feel gross, _Artemis thought uneasily as she opened the door.

Kaldur was standing outside and leaning against the opposite wall with his arms across his chest. "Tigress, I did not realize you were susceptible to sea sickness."

"You and me both," Artemis groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm usually fine on boats."

Kaldur and Artemis walked down the hallways. He whispered very lowly and right by her ear, "It's been like this yesterday morning too."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Kaldur," Artemis glared in her sassy Tigress voice.

Kaldur smirked, "I was only checking."

Artemis sighed and apologized for her sassy remark. "It just really sucks." She thought about being home with Wally, and honestly, there was only one time she threw up in the toilet at home. It was the time when Artemis and Wally had a pregnancy scare in sophomore year-

"Holy god!" Artemis shrieked, causing Kaldur and several of his men to look at her strangely.

"Problem, Tigress?" Kaldur asked coolly as he opened the door to the conference room.

"I need to get something from on land," Artemis said sharply and quickly.

"We probably have it here," Kaldur shrugged as he closed the door after her and sat next to her.

Artemis made sure that her and Kaldur were the only ones listening, especially Black Manta, who was meeting them in here in four minutes. She then sat down and asked sarcastically with pursed lips, "You have pregnancy tests on a submarine with an all-male crew?"

Kaldur's jaw dropped simply. "Ah… Well,… You-… Huh?"

"You look like a flounder out of water," Artemis said honestly as she pushed Kaldur's jaw up lightly.

Kaldur gulped and honestly looked like a cute, confused, little puppy. "It has only been eight weeks…"

"That's normal," Artemis said with a few short nods.

"It is Wally's right?" Kaldur asked, still dumbfounded.

"Don't make me kill you," Artemis frowned.

"I hate the color pink. I hate the color pink. I hate the color pink," Artemis chanted repeatedly as she paced the tiny bathroom, hitting the covered pregnancy stick against her other hand.

Artemis didn't get it. By the age of seven, she killed her first person without real remorse… but she couldn't look down at a stick?

Artemis gulped and looked down.

Blue Negative.

"Thank you, Sweet God," Artemis let out a sigh of relief as she threw out the contraption into the garbage. She walked outside the bathroom and Kaldur was waiting for her again.

"Successful?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so," Artemis smiled with a nod.

Artemis was so relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Firstly, she wanted to wat before having her first kid, maybe in five or six years or so. Secondly, how was she supposed to tell Wally that he was going to be a father if she was… on the other side of the spectrum? Thirdly, she would've wanted to be desperately be apart of the nine-month process.

However, she did want something tangible to remind her of Wally, while she was Tigress. Something small with red hair and freckles preferably.


	12. Chapter 12: Campus Couple

**Campus Couple**

It's short and it's fluffy. Review please!

* * *

The group of young high school Juniors and even some sophomores were sitting around the room silently, somewhat nervous about being at Ivy League College, Stanford. The buildings were beautiful and very pretty, and it was beautiful lively campus. The students seemed nice, and it was a regular fairly clear April day.

The door opened and walked through the door was there guide. She had middle length blond hair, gray Asian eyes, soft pink lips, and tan skin. She was wearing a white V-neck, a brown vest, and a pair of jeans with boots.

"Hi everyone," she smiled, her voice made a couple of the boys in the room blush. It was husky and low, but almost in a sensual way. "Welcome to Stanford. I'm your tour guide, Artemis Crock."

"Knock'em dead, Artemis," smirked three basketball players as they walked out of the building.

"Thanks guys," Artemis sighed as she shook her head. She looked over at the twenty kids for the tour. "So, right now, I was thinking that we would walk and talk. You can ask me the perlimary questions like SATs and ACTs, dorms, classes, and stuff like that as we walk? Is that ok?"

The kids nodded and followed Artemis outside onto the campus. They walked around and she answered questions to the best of her ability and was fairly well-liked by the kids.

"Hi Artemis!" A couple of girls smiled.

"Hey Natalie, Olivia… Oh, hey Gina, how was Barcelona?" Artemis called out.

"It was so beautiful," Gina, a freshman, smiled. "You have to go one day!"

"I'll put it on my bucket list," smirked Artemis.

"Wally will love it too!" Gina smiled back. "The food was amazing!"

Artemis just laughed as a reply.

"I have a question," a mother asked, her son immediately became embarrassed that her mother was asking the hot tour guide a question.

"Sure," Artemis nodded.

"What's your year and major?" The mother asked.

"I'm a sophomore Linguistics major," Artemis nodded as she showed them to the library.

"And what school did you go to prior to coming to Stanford and your grade range for school and SATs?"

Artemis rubbed her neck and sighed, "Well, I lived in Gotham City before I came here and went to Gotham Academy on a Wayne Scholarship. I had a 3.9 GPA, and my SAT score was 2250. I think my grade was a 94 average."

"So if you are a linguistics major, what languages do you speak?" Another mother asked, her daughter became embarrassed.

"Fluently, I speak Vietnamese, Spanish, and French. Conversationally, I'm learning Mandarin and German."

"Ni hao," smiled a red head male, about the same age as Artemis. His little insert caused a lot of laughter. He was significantly taller than her, had green eyes, and looked lean, but fairly muscular. "She taught me that one."

"Everyone this is Wally West, another sophomore at Stanford," smiled Artemis.

"What is your major?" A girl asked with a distinct blush across her cheeks.

"I'm a Biology major," said Wally. "You can also find me on the track team and-"

"Stop ruining my tour and go back to your Biology class," Artemis scolded him as he pushed him away.

"Babe," Wally smirked as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Class just ended and I'm making your tour delightful by the way."

Artemis looked down at her watch. "Class just ended? Jeez… I have to get you guys to Lorie now. She should be here."

"I'm right here, Artemis," another girl about Artemis' age smiled. She had black hair, brown eyes, and was about the same height as Artemis.

Artemis smiled to the group, "Guys this is Lorie; she will be finishing up your tour. I'll see you guys later. See ya, Lorie."

"Bye Lorie," smiled Wally as he walked off with Artemis, an arm still around her shoulder.

"Bye you two," Lorie smiled. "They're the cutest thing in the world," she added as she watched the two laugh two themselves as they walked through the courtyard.

"They're dating?" The girl asked, she asked Wally his major.

"They've been going out since they're sophomore year in high school and came here together. It's adorable. They're _the _campus couple and everyone knows them. She's apart of the archery club and he's on track; it's so sweet," Lorie smiled as she showed them to the Gym.

The kids looked over at Wally and Artemis who were now sitting on the grass. His head was in her lap as she was reading his Vietnamese lit. paper to make sure that he made no translating mistakes and he was reading her Biology research paper to make sure it was scientifically correct.


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Got this from Headcanon 257 on tumblr. Review please and send prompts!

* * *

It started before they got together honestly. It started right after the mental simulation where the aliens attacked the world and killed everyone. They would be the most vivid nightmares, and he wasn't the only one who experienced them. The team would all go through their own nightmares.

But his were so specific.

Each time it happened, they were the same for Wally. He saw Artemis in her white camouflage outfit. She managed to knock off one ship perfectly, but the other one was still going. She ran back quickly to them, but she was too late.

"_Artemis, behind you!" M'gann warned mentally._

Before Artemis turned around completely to attempt to save herself and the team, Wally and Artemis made eye contact. Scared and frightened weren't the right words, maybe taken back was correct.

But she was too late. Right before his eyes, Artemis disintegrated into nothingness. There were no remaints of her body; there was only air.

"_ARTEMIS!" _

Wally woke up violently, breathing heavily. He gulped and reminded himself it was only a dream and Artemis never really died; it was just a simulation that got out of hand.

He looked to his side, expecting to see Artemis lying beside him, sleeping as if nothing had happened. She was such a heavy sleeper; she never woke up when he had those nightmares. He didn't need her to- he just need to see her. Normally, he would just kiss her neck softly and wrap an around his waist and fall back asleep because everything would be ok now.

But she wasn't there this time. He frowned and saw that their dog took her place. "You've got to be kidding me," Wally groaned as he looked at his dog, who was snoring away.

Wally looked to the picture of him and Artemis when they first moved in together. He was holding her bridal style, and they both were laughing because of the way Dick wanted to take the picture.

"She's alive," Wally reminded himself as he lied back down. "She's alive and Kaldur is watching her back. She is alive."

_She better be._


	14. Chapter 14: Uncomfortable

**Uncomfortable**

Requested by Hockeygirl28! Review and send prompts if you'd like.

* * *

"W-wally," Artemis sighed as Wally began kissing and scarping his teeth against the tight cords of her neck. Her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly as a way to latch onto reality.

While Wally's mouth was wrecking pleasurable havoc on his girlfriend's neck, one hand was holding her hip tightly while the other one was skimming her side up and down slowly.

Artemis let out a long low moan that made Wally go insane. He moved his mouth to hers and began kissing her passionately. He began loosing his self control, like he had any when it came to kissing Artemis-

The closet door slammed open and Artemis and Wally stopped immediately.

"Oh God." The voice belonged to Green Arrow. He was in his civil wear and he was holding Black Canary's waist tightly to his side. Neither Wally nor Artemis needed telepathy to know that Green Arrow and Black Canary had the same intentions for this closest as they had.

Wally reluctantly detached himself from Artemis and she dropped her hands from his shoulders. All four of them just looked down for a long awkward moment.

"Y'know," Wally said, a small attempt to lighten the mood, "this could be a lot more awkward than it is right now. I'm just saying."

Artemis rolled her eyes and punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"No, it really couldn't, Wally" Black Canary said as she shook her head.

"So that's why," Artemis said anxiously. "Wally and I will leave-"

"What?" Wally asked, horrified at the thought.

Artemis pulled Artemis out by the collar and added quickly, "We will leave and stop whatever we were doing and we will never _ever _mention this again. Come on, Baywatch."

Black Canary and Green Arrow watched Artemis drag Wally out of the closet. Uncomfortable was nowhere near the word for this, but it was pretty close.

From the common room of the cave, Black Canary and Green Arrow heard the annoying, but amused laughter of Robin, Batgirl, and Zatanna.

"You got caught by Black Canary and Green Arrow?" Zatanna laughed.

"Was he going to show her his arrow?" Robin chuckled. There was an awkward silent moment that was covered by Batgirl dying of laughter. Then there was a thud; she must've fallen off the couch.

"Yeah," Robin murmured like an apology. "That came off a little too Wally."

"DUDE!" Wally shouted in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15: Hold on the Heroics

**Heroics on Hold**

This is one is just more like Wally and Artemis in college. Please send prompts and review =) shmanks!

* * *

"One more shot!" Lorie squealed as she began dancing with one vodka bottle in her hand and a half full vodka glass in the other.

"You've been drinking enough for both of us, Lorie," smirked Wally as he crossed his arms.

"Then you don't drink a lot," giggled Lorie.

"The problem is," Wally sighed as he took the vodka bottle out of Lorie's hand, "I do drink considerably."

Lorie pouted and crossed her arms. She then stuck her tongue out at him like an eight year old and proceeded to walk away… or stumble away, which ever you prefer.

It was a house party at Wally's and Artemis' friend's, Kyle, house. They had just won the big end of year football game. He was happy because he was a senior and he just got a contract with Giants. So, naturally, he threw a party. It was pretty live for a house party. There were more than two hundred people there, lots of booz, and good music.

Wally walked over and began talking to some friends from his Biology class- Nate, Robbie, and Mitchell. They talked about trivial stuff, even though, they were all pretty busted except for Wally. He promised Artemis no drinking, and well, he didn't even drink that often.

"Ugh, get off of me," Wally heard an annoyed female voice. He knew that annoyed female voice- he had heard for half of his sophomore year in high school. And he heard at home sometimes too.

Wally looked out the window and saw Artemis, _his _girlfriend, being corned by eight burly jocks that didn't go to Stanford, but were good friends of Kyle. Just because they were Kyle's friends didn't mean that they were his.

"Awe come on, Baby," smirked one of the guys. "You'll love us."

"We need to work on your definition of love," frowned Artemis as she crossed her arms to make sure that they didn't touch her. When one of them tried touch her leg, she instinctively backed up. However, she did restrain herself from punching him in the nose to perfectly break his nose.

"Fiesty," said another one as he got closer to her. He was significantly taller, and any normal person would feel intimidated, but Artemis wasn't normal per say. She just noticed the overwhelming smell of alcohol on his breath. "I like that."

"Then you'll love this," Artemis said as she grabbed the back of his neck, brought his head down, and broke his nose with her knee.

"Oh shit!"

"Did she just break his nose?!"

"Well, who is stupid enough to mess with Artemis Crock?"

"Bitch just broke my nose!" The jock cried out.

"And that's not the only thing I know how to break," she smirked.

The jocks frowned and began to surround her now. They weren't the type to scare her though. Artemis dealt with guys this size since she was eight- her father being one.

But no fights. That's what she promised herself when she entered Stanford. She's not in Gotham anymore- she wasn't on the team even right now. So, no fights.

"Look," Artemis sighed. "This can end right here and now. No one has to get hurt."

"That's not the way it's going down tonight-"

"Guys!" Wally shouted. "Back off from my girl."

Yes, Wally was shorter. He was about 5'10 and these guys reached 6'2 at the shortest.

"Back off, Ginger," hissed one of the guys.

"We're busy here," hissed another one.

"Not with my girl you're not," Wally frowned. Look, he took down Superboy once. One Superboy equals ten groups of assholes. "I've fought assholes before."

"Assholes?" The group asked sharply. The group of Jocks began ganging up on Wally and staring him down. Wally immediately took off his jacket and threw it on the ground.

Sign 1 of problems.

"Wally," Artemis scolded as she pushed through the jocks. She took by the arm and held him down. "No fights, Babe."

"You should listen to your girl," said another of the guys. "Wouldn't wanna get hurt and beaten in front of pretty girlfriend."

Wally frowned.

"No heroics," Artemis whispered.

"But damn," said one of the guys. "You're girl is pretty hot. Nice legs, nice ass, and not to mention she has a nice rack too."

Artemis snapped. She let go of her boyfriend's arm and frowned to the guys.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows. He clenched his fists, "What did you say about my rack?"

"I can show her better than I can tell her… or you can for that matter," smirked the guy.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, let go of her boyfriend's arm, and took the guys by the ear, and swiftly round house kicked him in the face.

_If she can fight, so can I. _

Wally kicked the other in the face, and then punched him straight in the throat.

"OOOOOHHHH!" A lot of the students shouted.

"Who knew that West could actually fight?"

"He's kind of buff. I didn't know he had it in him."

After three more minutes of fighting, Wally had taken out four guys while Artemis took out three. Artemis crossed her arms and frowned at her boyfriend.

"Why are you frowning at me?" Wally asked as he cracked his back.

"You took that last one away from me," Artemis frowned.

"Babe, you were busy," Wally smiled to her, hoping she wasn't angry.

Artemis rolled her eyes and began walking towards their car. It was late anyways and she was tired now. She was also relishing in Wally's little jealous moment. He was kind of cute trying to be her knight in shining armor, but she was angry that he took her fight away.

"Awe Babe, come on, it's just a fight," Wally called after her playfully as he followed.

Wally ran up to his girlfriend, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said sarcastically, "Like I was going to let my girlfriend fight eight jocks."

"Your girlfriend could take down twenty without a sweat," Artemis whispered. "But I always hold on the heroics in public."


	16. Chapter 16: The Crock Ladies

**The Crock Ladies**

I've gotten many requests for this one, but never really had an idea for one until today. Prompted by IreneB and Hockeygirl28. Enjoy and review please =-)

* * *

"Can you please not mention Dad?" Artemis begged as she put the bean sprouts and the mint into the pot.

"And why would I mention him?" Paula snapped back.

Artemis scoffed lightly as she put her mother by their kitchen counter, so she could help Artemis cook. "You have a tendency to mention him unnecessarily," Artemis pointed out with a smirk.

"I do not!" Paula said as she rolled over to the fridge and pulled out the brita full of water. She rolled over to the table and rested it there.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"When do I do that?" Paula asked harshly.

"When you're angry with me… or Jade, you say we are turning into Dad," scoffed Artemis. "And when you're happy with us, you say that we are becoming more like you ever day."

Paula was about to object, but she just huffed angrily. She looked over and saw that Artemis was stirring the soup well. It smelled wonderful- chicken, egg noodles, mint, bean sprouts, and a nice scent of lemon. "Turn off the fire, Artemis."

Artemis followed her mother's instructions and turned off the water. The bell automatically rung the moment she turned off the water.

Artemis froze. She had been dreading this day the moment Wally mentioned meeting her Mom almost two years ago. She didn't really like the idea of having her ex-con mother meet her meta-human boyfriend.

"So," Paula murmured as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer that or are you going to make your crippled mother do it?"

"On it," Artemis said quickly as she rushed to the door. She sighed and thought to herself, _Come on, Artemis. Pull it together. It's just your mom… who used to kill people for a living. _

Artemis opened the door and bit her lip at the sight. Wally looked adorable. He was wearing a navy blue V-neck sweater over a white button down shirt. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Hey Babe," he smiled.

"Hi," Artemis smiled at him. He passed her the flowers and he was about to lean in for a kiss, but Artemis put a finger against his lips and leaned back. "Not in Asian households, Babe," smirked Artemis as she took his hand.

Wally chuckled lightly.

"Mom," Artemis said as she walked to the kitchen. "Wally brought these for us. Wally, this is my mom, Paula Crock."

Paula rolled in and she smiled at Wally. Paula had thoughts about what Artemis' two year boyfriend looked like, and surprisingly, she was pretty on-point. A white boy with red hair, freckles, and green eyes. She was upset that Artemis had only told her of Wally three months ago.

"It's nice to meet you, Wally," Paula smiled as her and Wally shook hands. "The flowers are lovely too. Artemis- put these in a nice vase."

Artemis wasn't liking the idea of leaving her boyfriend with her mom. She just didn't think it was a good idea. "Um… sure," Artemis sighed as she took the flowers and went off.

"Wally, come. Let's go into the kitchen," Paula smiled. "Do you like soup?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded, not knowing if he should help Mrs. Crock with moving to the kitchen. "I like food generally."

"Good," Paula nodded as she began to wheel herself into the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

Artemis put the roses in a pretty vase with some water. She then brought the pot of soup and began pouring soup into the bowls. Artemis and Wally sat next to each other, facing Paula.

"So Wally," Paula said as she stirred her soup. "You are in the same grade as Artemis?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded. Artemis was fairly surprised by Wally's eating restraint. Normally, if he saw food, he would eat like there is no tomorrow. "But I'm a little older."

Paula nodded as she took a sip of her soup. "I see. And you live in Central City with Flash?"

"I do live in Central, but no, Flash is my uncle," Wally shrugged as he began to eat.

"Oh, he's your uncle," Paula smiled. "How nice. Family business, I see."

They eat fairly well, making small talk. Artemis made sure to give her mother glares when she talked about things that she didn't want to get into- like her father.

Paula began to laugh.

"Honestly, she was a bit annoying in the beginning," Wally laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean," Paula laughed, clutching her chest as she laughed.

"Mom!" Artemis scolded.

"He has a point, Artemis," Paula laughed. "You can be very… sassy."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her soup. "And who is my mother?"

Wally felt that shouldn't laugh, but he let out a small chuckle. He then looked up to face Paula, but he nearly spit out his soup at the sight behind her.

Cheshire, or Jade Nyugen, walked past the kitchen in her costumed leggings, her boots, no mask… and most notably, no shirt.

"JADE!" Artemis shouted.

"Oh damn…" Wally murmured as he immediately looked down at his dish. Artemis immediately covered his eyes and glared at her sister.

"Oh hey, Sis," Cheshire smiled. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and there she was, just in her bra.

"Decency when you _actually _come home, Jade. Decency," Paula said a bit nonchalantly as she continued to eat.

"Oh look," Jade smiled in her most Cheshire-way. She walked over to Wally, whose eyes were still covered, and patted him on his back. "It's nice to see another Red."

"You have your own, Sis," Artemis growled. "Now please put on your shirt!"

"She doesn't have to," Wally muttered lowly.

Artemis slapped his forehead. "Ok," Wally muttered as he removed his girlfriend's hands from his eyes and glared at her. "That one hurt."

Artemis turned to her sister. "Put on a damn shirt!"

"But I'm hot," Jade moaned as she walked away.

"Oh lord," Artemis groaned as Jade walked away into their room.

Paula shrugged, "Welcome to the Crock family, Wally."

"One heck of welcoming," Wally said with a nod.

Jade came back in a shirt and sat beside her mom. "Sorry, Kid. Didn't get the view you liked?"

Artemis gave her sister a look that literally said, WTF? "Aren't you getting married in a month?"

"WHAT?!" Paula shouted as she dropped her spoon and chop sticks into her bowl of soup. It made a loud clang and then she glared at her daughter. "Married, Jade?! Du Me (Mother Fu**er in Vietnamese)"

"Thanks, Artemis," hissed Jade as she glared at her little sister. "You're delightful."

"I'm aware," Artemis smirked back and gave a cute, but patronizing blink to her sister.

"Your Mom didn't know you were getting married to Red Arrow? He proposed six months ago," Wally added.

"SIX MONTHS! Ah, Del me may (Shit in Vietnamese)," Paula groaned as she his her face into her hands.

"Thanks, Kid," Jade rolled her eyes. "Much appreciated. You two fit each other perfectly."

"Your family is one of a kind," Wally smiled as Artemis walked him to the Gotham telephone booth.

"Oh I know," Artemis shrugged.

Wally smiled at her as they arrived to the telephone booth. He kissed her cheek. "It was nice. I'm glad I got to meet your Mom after two years of dating you."

"I think she liked you," Artemis smiled as she wrapped her arms around Wally's neck.

"She's pretty cool," Wally smiled as he kissed his girlfriend. They stayed like this for another minute or so, in the cool January 2013 air. Snow was lightly falling over them and it was actually quite romantic-

"Kid Flash and Artemis," sang a male voice.

"Sitting in a tree," sang a female voice.

Wally and Artemis looked up to the fire escape of an apartment building. Robin and Batgirl were watching them and chuckling as they sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Robin with a smirk.

"First comes love," smiled Batgirl.

"Then comes marriage," Robin went on.

"Then comes a speedester in a baby carriage!" The two members of the batfamily sang together as they made a heart together with their hands.

Artemis frowned. "Don't you have to be saving Gotham now?"

"This is much more entertaining!" Robin smirked down at his two friends.

"Dude!" Wally shouted.


	17. Chapter 17: An Arrow's Target

**An Arrow's Target**

This was an old request by Hockeygirl28 and I just never knew how to do it until today. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you have me doing this," growled Roy as he frowned, even more than he does normally. "You're seriously overreacting, Oliver."

Green Arrow was currently leaning over the ledge of a roof apartment in Gotham City. He had a pair of strong high-tech binoculars in his hands that he had borrowed from Batman, who apparently uses it to keep an eye on Robin. "I am not overreacting," countered Roy. "I need to make sure that Wally doesn't hurt… her. Ever since I saw them in that closet, I cant look at Wally the same. They're only 16."

"All couples make out at 16," sighed Roy as he sat down, getting very bored- very fast. Right now, he could be doing two things: finding the real Roy Harper, or sleeping with Cheshire- Jade Nguyen. "And trust me, the Crock women can handle themselves. If you should be watching out for anyone, it should be Wally."

"SHHHHH!" Green Arrow said as he waved a hand at his old protégée, trying to get him to shut up.

Roy looked at his older mentor, purely dumbfounded by what he just did. "Wow," he said after a moment, eyes wide with terror. "You really did that."

Green Arrow chose to ignore that last comment. He watched as Artemis and Wally walked to the zeta Telephone booth. Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally's neck and kissed him. Green Arrow felt uncomfortable watching them kiss for this long- that was his little protégée.

After a long moment, Artemis smiled at him and said bye. Wally went into the Zeta tube and was back in Central City within seconds. Artemis then walked out of the alley and turned the corner.

"See," said Roy as he shook his head. "They just made out and he went home. Nothing weird happened."

"What would've happened if Dinah and I didn't see them in the closet? What were they going to do then?"

"Probably have sex," Roy said shortly and bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh god," Green groaned as he covered his eyes at the thought.

"I'm just being honest, Oliver," shrugged Roy. "It was nice seeing you, Green, but, I'll be leaving- SHIT!"

Roy was then on the floor due to a kick in his throat. Green Arrow had just been punched in the jaw, but a line of strong knuckles. He was then faced with an arrow in his face.

"Christ, Green," groaned Artemis. "I thought you were my father." She then looked at Roy. "Thought you were my sister, Red."

"Nice greeting to your sister," hissed Roy as he rubbed his throat. "That hurt, Crock."

"Well you two should bud out of my business," Artemis frowned, mostly at Green. "Ever since you saw Wally and me making out in the closet two weeks ago, you've been looking at me strange. How do you think I felt seeing you and Black Canary go into that closet with same intention?!"

"Oh ew," shivered Roy. Sure Black Canary was hot, but Green Arrow was like his uncle or Dad. That was just wrong.

"I was just watching out for you, Artemis," said Green Arrow, rubbing his jaw. "But you are right, this is your business."

"If you want some real action, go spy on Red and my sister," smirked Artemis as she crossed her arms. "They have a real good time."

Roy stood up immediately and frowned, "How do you know that?!"

Artemis scoffed, "Jade can't keep her mouth shut about sex. She enjoys herself thoroughly though. But, I know every turn on you have, Roy. And your favorite position and how long you can last one round and through the whole night-"

"JUST STOP IT!" Green Arrow shivered, truly distraught by the conversation that was occurring. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned, "I can't deal with this…"


	18. Chapter 18: Ceremony

**Ceremony**

Sorry about the late update, I was at my country house with internet service, which means no update. But here is one! And I have another idea, so be prepared =) Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"And Anderson passes the ball to West… West is running for his life, damn, that Sophomore is fast. Oh, and he passes Baxter with ease. OH MY GOD, he passes Varick and Parker too! HOLY! HE DID IT! WALLY WEST SCORED THE WINNING TOUCHDOWN FOR STANFORD!"

"Wally~!" Artemis screamed from the bleachers. "GO WALLY!"

"Go West!" Lorie squealed.

"Yeah Wally!" Kevin shouted loudly.

Artemis was jumping up and down with Lorie as Wally was picked up by the rest of the football team. First off, Wally wasn't apart of the football team- he did it as a favor to the team because he is extremely fast and fairly agile. Secondly, he didn't think he was going to get to play until Cory Stone got kicked in the head by one of the players from UCLA.

Wally was laughing and found this all very amusing. The cheerleaders then ran at him and began placing kisses all over his cheeks, and Wally couldn't help but smile at that point.

Artemis was on the bleachers still screaming with Lorie and Kevin. She didn't even really mind that her boyfriend was being smothered by a bunch of half-naked girls.

Artemis walked through the stadium's basement. She was worried that he hadn't come up yet. She entered the locker room, knowing that most of the guys had left- she saw them leave.

She walked through and looked for her boyfriend.

"This is your own winning ceremony, West," a female voice said sensually.

"14 girls all to yourself," said another voice.

Artemis walked to the last row and saw something that made her want to gag. "Oh god," she muttered.

14 cheerleaders of the Stanford team were surrounding Wally, ready to give him whatever he wanted. Some girls were on the floor, some were giving him massages, and some were- Artemis didn't even know…

"Babe," Wally muttered, utterly terrified. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh," Artemis said simply as she crossed her arms. "Really?"

"It's just this thing where the guy who wins Touchdown gets an honorary-"

"Blowjob by fourteen girls?" Artemis asked shortly, becoming more agitated by the second.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted, surprised- even though he shouldn't be because he is used to it- her language.

"We weren't all going to do it," said vice-head cheerleader, Taylor Hartley, a blond with big blue eyes and a rack that was… unimaginable. "That would be gross. Only like 7 of us."

"Thank the lord for your sense of hygiene," Artemis murmured as she rolled her eyes. She then looked back at her boyfriend, "Enjoy yourself, Wally. You'll be sleeping on the street for my present to you." She turned her back on Wally and the cheerleading squad, and walked away quickly.

"Wait, Artemis!" Wally said as he got up.

"Awe, Wally!" Mia Mitchells, head cheerleader, whined as he pulled him back. "Don't go!"

"Nah," Wally said as he shook his head. "I gotta go get Artemis." He then frowned out of confusion and rubbed his head as he picked up book bag. "Thanks for the offer though…?"

Making sure that no one was looking, he speeded out of the locker room and found Artemis stomping down the basement hall. Wally ran at her and got in front of her. "Baby, it isnt what it looks like. I swear- Artemis, are you crying?"

Artemis had a few tears strolling down her cheeks and some coming forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and said shortly as she looked away, "Get out of my way, Wally."

"Babe, don't cry," Wally said as he pushed a strand of her hair back. "I swear to god it wasn't like that-"

"Really, Wally?" Artemis asked as she threw her a hand back to the direction of the locker room. "You just had 14 girls waiting in a line to get their turn with you. And all you were doing was sitting there, just waiting patiently for them to do whatever they'd like with you!"

"No," Wally promised as he took Artemis' hands into his. "Babe, they waited until the other guys left and then all of them came in. I honestly thought they were just congratulating me until one of them began grabbing at me. I didn't know how to get them off of me. Artemis, there were in there with me for literally 45 seconds before you came in. I wouldn't have let them done that."

Artemis frowned at him. "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because you are the only one who can do whatever you'd like with me," Wally smiled.

Artemis let out a chuckle as she wiped her eyes. She then looked up at him and said, "Don't test me, Wally. I swear to God if I hear one of those girls tell me something that _I _should only know, I will shove an arrow up your ass-"

"How about we get some food, how about Vietnamese or something," Wally smiled as he pushed his girlfriend down the hallway. "Did you like my touchdown? The crowd seemed to," he said proudly, doing a very good job in changing the subject.

"Of course they were," Artemis scoffed. "None of them know that you break the sound bearer daily if you wanted."

"Cant you just be happy for me, Babe?" Wally asked sarcastically. "Maybe I'll go back into the locker room and have some real fun. You're so uptight sometimes."

"_Babe_," Artemis mocked as she stopped and looked at him with a smirk. "Am I really uptight? You tend to say different things after late nights."


	19. Chapter 19: Spitfire

**Spitfire**

Hi again. So here is another one and I got the idea from reasonstoshipyj #0624 from Tumblr. So there you have it. I really like this one, but I can say that, because I'm the writer- kekeke. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy =) Also, this comes during the time of Salvage, episode 4 of season 2.

* * *

Palo Alto- February 14, 2016 00:08

"He's lost, Babe," sighed Wally, holding Artemis tightly in his arms- worrying for one of his best friends, Red Arrow. "Alone. The guy just won't let anyone in."

Artemis pulled back and kissed his lips lightly. "He has Jade," Artemis murmured lowly.

"You still think that Jade has her hooks in him?" Wally asked as he shrugged his jacket off and threw it on the chair he was sitting in previously. "It's been a year."

Artemis began preparing her Vietnamese Lotus tea by the sink. "Jade loved him, Wally," Artemis said slowly as she heated the water. "She really did. She just couldn't take his relentless search for the _real _Roy Harper. Jade will know when he is at his lowest, and out of nowhere like she always does, she'll appear out of nowhere and be right there for him because she does still care for him…"

Wally knew that Artemis was worried for Roy: he was her brother-in-law, despite the two not always getting along. Once Roy and Jade tied the knot, they learned to tolerate each other. Artemis would still crack jokes on him and Roy would still be snippy. But they were… family now. So, yes, Artemis did worry about and care for Roy Harper, the clone.

Artemis turned off the heat and poured a cup of tea for herself. "Jesus," She sighed as she took a sip.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Artemis," offered Wally as he sat beside their cute dog, Kent. He petted their dog on the head as Kent snuggled into Wally's side.

Artemis let out a snort. "Please," she said as she rolled her eyes and drank a large gulp of tea. "I haven't spoken to him in six months, Wally. I wouldn't know what to say." She looked at the clock and it said 12:10. "Good night, Wally," smiled Artemis as she took the last sip of her tea.

Wally frowned, "What? You're leaving me to suffer by myself? The horror of Vietnamese literature."

Artemis washed out her dish. "Should have done instead of going to drink with Kevin and the boys last night," Artemis smirked.

Wally groaned and slid down the couch slightly. He glared at his girlfriend. Artemis was wearing his jersey, he realized. It was very big on her, but it looked good on her. Her blond hair flowed down her shoulders and back. Her right foot was scratching the back of his calf.

_12:12, _Wally shrugged. _I can spare an hour or two._

Wally got up and speeded over to Artemis. He wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist and began kissing, licking, and slightly biting her neck. She let out a tiny moan as she held onto her cup tightly. "Wally," Artemis sighed, trying to grab his attention. "You have seven hours and forty-seven minutes to write a seven page paper. You should get to work...mmmm." She ended off with a moan as Wally ran his hands down to her thighs and began skimming them slightly.

"I can break the sound bearer with my fingers," smirked Wally against Artemis' skin.

"I'm aware of what you can do with your fingers," smiled Artemis. "But you should really do your work." Artemis turned around and pushed him back.

"Don't I get a reward for remembering Valentine's Day?" Wally asked as he tugged Artemis'- his- shirt.

_Well, he isn't stopping me from my work, _Artemis thought as she let him slid off her- his -shirt.

"You really shouldn't though," Artemis said as Wally looked down at Artemis' semi-naked body- bra and underwear. "You forgot it for five years in a row."

"I won't anymore," Wally promise as Artemis began undoing his shirt and kissing his neck.

Wally stretched as he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Crap," he groaned, just waking up from a two hour sleep. It was 5:30 in the morning. He really should get working on his paper.

He got up and slid his legs off the bed. He cracked his neck and his fingers. He looked back at Artemis, who was now awake. "Going to finally get to work?" She asked as she sat up, wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and chest.

"How did an hour turn into almost five?" Wally groaned as he kissed Artemis' hand.

"You have a tendency to forget everything when you are preoccupied," Artemis laughed as she let him go.

Wally stood up and slid on his boxers and sweatpants. He looked back at Artemis who was holding their sheets to cover her body. Her eyes were staring across the room and were looking at picture of her, Wally, Jade, and Roy as Artemis and Wally moved into their new home.

"You were right," he murmured.

Artemis snapped her head back to Wally and frowned. "About what?"

"Jade being there for him," Wally said as he picked up some books from his book bag, preparing to speed write his paper. "She is his spitfire. Like your mine-"

He immediately regretted saying that. _Dammit, Dammit. Me and my big mouth, _Wally thought to himself as he turned almost as red as his hair.

Artemis let out a small amused chuckle, "What did you call my sister… and me?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Artemis," Wally said as he slid on one of his wife-beaters.

"No," Artemis smiled, even wider, as she slid on Wally's Jersey again. "But I do." She followed him out the door and into the living room. "Did you call me a spitfire?"

"I said I don't want to talk about this," Wally said again as he sat down.

"What does that even mean?" Artemis kept laughing. "Spitfire? Come on, Wally. Tell me!" Wally had never really seen Artemis so… so giddy. She was jumping up and down, pulling on his arm, and even laughing her guts out.

"Please," Artemis laughed again.

"It's the best kind of girl a guy can get!" Wally finally shouted. Artemis' eyes widened and just watched as her boyfriend turned back to her. He let out a shaky breath. "A spitfire is a kind of girl who won't let you get away with nothing…" He had avoided this conversation for five years, five solid years and now, he ruined it. It wasn't that Wally minded that Artemis was his spitfire- of course, he didn't- he was head over heels in love with the girl. But she was never going to let him live it down. _Ever._

Artemis bit her lip and smiled at him. She looked like she was about to say something, but just turned around. "Come on, Kent," Artemis said as she walked back into the bedroom. The dog immediately followed Artemis. She just kept giggling to herself.

"You seem like you have something to say," Wally called after her, a bit agitated that she, for once, was not speaking her mind.

"I should let you actually do your work," Artemis smiled as she just motioned with her hand for him to get back to work.

"Babe," Wally said, still in disbelief that he told her about the whole _spitfire _ordeal. "I told you, now it's your turn."

Artemis turned around at the bedroom door frame and leaned against it. She shrugged and said, "I don't know why, but…" She looked up at him and smiled, "that just kind, well, you kinda turned me with that little statement of yours, Wally."

Wally's eyes widened. That was _not _the reaction she expected.

Artemis smiled at him and winked. "Get back to work, Baywatch. I'm sleeping for another few hours."

Wally calculated the math in his head. There were eight papers in total for the year, but his teacher only counted seven to be nice since it was the hardest English class in the university. So far, there had been six- and he got A's on them… so he could afford to miss one and be sure to do the next…

"Christ," He sighed as he threw his books on their couch, realizing the type of hold this woman had on him. He speeded to Artemis, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her passionately- she giggled into his mouth- as he wrapped his arms around her body, making sure not to let her go.

Kent barked at them and trotted back to his comfortable couch.


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Requested by Brian. Review, Send Prompts, and ENJOY!

* * *

It was weird for Wally today- there was a lot of pink, a lot hearts, and a lot of naked baby angels with wings and arrows. He would've made the connection that it was Valentine's Day on any other day, but not today, because he had two hours of sleep due to the combination of studying for a History Test and a mission in Moscow…

So when he zeta-ed to the Cave and saw equal amounts of pink, hearts, and naked babies with arrows, he was traumatized, tired, and now just hated the color pink with all his heart.

"What is going on…?" Wally groaned as he walked in rubbing his head.

"Oh Happy Valentine's Day, Wally!" M'gann smiled happily.

"Valentine's Day?!" Wally shouted in pure horror. "What, wait, pause! Valentine's Day comes on Thursdays!"

"No, that's a different type of love for you, Wall-Man," Raquel smirked as she patted Wally's shoulder.

"That's the day where show your love for stuffing your face," smiled Robin. He had Zatanna next to him, and they were sharing a box of chocolates that Robin had bought her.

Wally groaned as he shrunk down and crouched into what seemed like a tiny ball. He grabbed his hair in frustration. "What is going on?" He groaned. "Not possible."

"Oh Wally, you forgot?" M'gann asked sympathetically as she put the roses that Conner had given her in a vase.

"Crap!" Wally shouted out of frustration as he stood up. "Not good! Not good! Not good! Shit!"

"You should calm down, Wally," Kaldur said. "You still have time to obtain a present for Artemis. She has not yet arrived."

Wally looked around the common room and noticed that amongst the team, there was no Artemis. No voluminous blond haired, gray-eyed, half Vietnamese, sexy girlfriend- who is also slightly scary.

"Ok, I can do this. I can come up with something- I mean I re-created Flash's experiment for Christ's sake, I can break the sound bearer because of it- I can do something about this-"

"Artemis B07," the computer said.

Wally couldn't move his feet. He could see it now: Artemis hitting him in the side again, or something remotely close to that. Her eyebrows would be furrowed and she'd be pissed… this is not going to be good-

"What the hell is with all of the pink and hearts!" Artemis shouted, brushing the pink, white, and red confetti off her jacket.

All of the members of the team stared at her as she did so. She looked around the common room and frowned at all of the hearts, roses, and baby cupids around the room.

She looked up and saw the big sign that said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Artemis' eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she made the connection like her boyfriend had just five minutes ago. She then looked at Wally.

"Artemis," Wally said in a scolding voice. "Did you forget Valentine's Day?" He crossed his arms at her and frowned at her.

"I'm so sorry," Artemis apologized, looking genuinely guilty. She walked up to Wally and said, "Wally. It totally slipped my mind and-"

"You're going to have to make it up to me," smirked Wally, enjoying this way too much. "So, let's start now. You can make me something to eat-"

"He forgot too, Artemis," Conner revealed indifferently from the couch.

"He had a bit of a hissy fit actually," Zatanna laughed. She smiled at him. "It was kind of cute."

Wally gave the two a look as Artemis gave Wally a smirk. She then smacked him upside his head.

"Ouch," Wally said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and looked back at his girlfriend.

Artemis then put her hand beside her boyfriend and said shortly, "Happy Valentine's Day?"

Wally high-fived his girlfriend and smirked, "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

"See?" Artemis said as she turned to the rest of their friends who had flowers, chocolates, and cards. "We just celebrated our first Valentine's Day in ten seconds. We don't need a whole day."

"Without spending money or worrying if the other would like the present," smirked Wally.

"You two are meant to be," Robin said as he shook his head at his two closest friends on the team.


	21. Chapter 21: Geeks

**Geek**

So this one is real short and stuff, but it is a bit fluffy. Requested by YJ-Lover. Review, Send Prompts, Enjoy!

* * *

"No, Wally," Artemis sighed. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm right," said Wally as he crossed his arms.

"No, you just assumed it was adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting instead of magic," Artemis accused as crossed her arms.

"She knows science?" Cory asked Johnny. Cory and Johnny were having lunch with the young couple one day during their Junior year. It was slightly amusing to watch the two, especially the unexpectedly hot smart girlfriend, discuss the logistics of magic.

"She's hot, she's smart, and… she's just not real," smirked Johnny. "I'm telling you, Wally paid this chick from some nice place off the internet... from Gotham… I don't know- she's just not Wally's real girlfriend. She had have to have a strong will to do that."

"That's what it is!" Wally shouted at her. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Ok, what about Zatanna, huh? That magician in New York- that superhero? How do you explain that?" Artemis asked, defending one of her best friends.

"She's a meta, the words are just for looks," Wally said- he actually did believe that Zatanna was a magician, but he would never give Artemis the satisfaction. "She could do those things without the words, yadadada."

"Geek," Artemis said as she rolled her eyes.

"Loveable," Wally smiled.

"That could be critically debated, Baywatch," countered Artemis as Wally skimmed his foot against the inside of Artemis' with a smile. "As much as your disbelief in magic."


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking Protocol

**Breaking Protocol**

Prompted by a Guest. So school just started for me today... Senior Year... So you guys have to work with me- I'm not going to update as much, but I'll do my best! Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Your operation is not her, SB," Nightwing shouted over the intercom. "Your operation is getting to information on the Partner. Leave Tigress alone."

"She works for him," hissed Conner angrily. "She _is_ the operation!"

"Hell yeah," hissed Batgirl as Conner lifted her up to help her complete maneuver seven.

Tigress, born as and actually Artemis Crock, dodged the attack skillfully- hell, she was the first to use that move with Kaldur, the other _traitor. _She then, regretfully, kicked Batgirl in the back.

Conner ran at her, but Artemis dodged the attack. She grabbed Conner by the back of the neck and slammed him into the ground. "Sorry, Pretty Boy," Artemis, in her most Tigress voice, said sensually.

Artemis then managed to knee Robin in the stomach, and used the force of the knee to throw it back in the other direction. Her heel landed squarely in Bumblebee's chest.

Wally ran at Artemis –seeing who she really was instead of Tigress-, pushed his feelings aside, and swiftly punched her in the gut. Artemis slid backwards and smirked. This reminded of her of them having sex, on some occasions. "Hi, Kid," Artemis smirked seductively.

"Tigress," Wally countered with a glare.

"Missed me?" Artemis smiled as she took out her sais. She then crouched in a preparation stance.

"That might not be the words I would use, but close enough" Wally glared back as he raced towards her. _Try nearly-dying kind of missing you…_

But that wasn't much use because Artemis knew all of Wally's tics and weak spots. She aimed the back of her sai at his side, a tickle spot of his, and jabbed him lightly in the side.

Wally tumbled, but slide back into a crouch- preparing to race at her again. "Tigress is mine, back off," Wally demanded into the intercom.

Artemis let out a purr of satisfaction. "Mmmm… so possessive, Kid," she winked. "I love it." _I really do…_

Wally ran at her again, and him and Artemis began to spare equally. They both knew each other's movements so well that it was hard for one to win; they were equally matched.

"You heard him," Nightwing insisted through the intercom. "He's got Tigress, now go get that hard drive!"

Conner, Bumblebee, Robin, and Batgirl ran for the computer. Batgirl and Robin immediately began to hack the motion sensors of the computer so they could reach the hard drive with all of the information on this mysterious partner.

In the corner of her eye, Artemis saw how close they were to getting to that hard drive. She couldn't let that happen- all of her hard work as Tigress would be thrown away because the Light wouldn't trust her anymore.

The actual mission that she, Nightwing, Wally, and Kaldur had devised privately was to send in Alpha (Bumblebee, Superboy, Robin, Batgirl) and Kid Flash to obtain a hard drive that contained the information and data on the partner and his work on the abducted teens. Batgirl and Robin would naturally make it easy to hack something that simple, but Tigress would of course be there to stop them (it was her job as Tigress).

However, once Robin and Batgirl got to the hard drive and began downloading, Tigress would steal back the hard drive in the middle of the downloading and disappear from the sight. The Team would feel as if they had failed, but still give what they had to Dick.

Instead of immediately giving it back to the Partner, Artemis would download the info and send it to Nightwing. Nightwing would then tell the team that they actually did get the info after much salvaging of the hard drive. This would allow the Partner to think that the Team did not obtain anything, but she would actually give all the info on the partner.

Artemis made it look like she kicked Wally in his jaw. She saw that they had started to download the contents as Conner and Bumblee began charging at Tigress.

_Jesus, _Artemis cursed mentally, not wanting to fight either of them. She took the back of her sais and hit Superboy in the shins as she slid in between his legs. She then dodged Bumblebee's skillful electric shocks, but managed to grab her tiny body and throw her out of the way.

Artemis was about to throw a sai until the lights shut off. _Oh no, _Artemis thought. It was a signature move of her boss: blackout before death.

Artemis quickly reached into her suit and pulled out a communicator and murmured into it lowly in Portuguese, "Tirá-los agora. É o meu patrão." (Get them out. It's my boss)

It was a direct communicator to Nightwing. It was a small chip that Artemis kept inside her bra, untraceable and undetectable. He gave it to her the night she turned into Tigress. It only works if Nightwing puts it on signal.

Nightwing heard it and gulped. He sighed and whispered back, "Obtenha o conteúdo para mim em todos os custos." (Get the contents to me at all costs.)

Nightwing then switched to the Alpha communicator. "Get out now! Do you hear me, come in, Batgirl!"

"It's sixty-five percent downloaded though," Batgirl countered. "We can-"

"I said now," Nightwing commanded. "Get out before anything else happens-"

As Nightwing said that, the lights turned back on and the team had never been so scared in their lives. The light turned back on- it had been off for maybe fifteen seconds, but it still scared the life out of them. And when the lights turned on, there was no one but the team.

"Where did Tigress go?" Wally asked, sounding a bit more concerned than angry.

"Be careful," Conner insisted.

"We are on seventy-three percent," Robin shouted into the intercom. "Are you sure, Nightwing."

"Leave it," Nightwing said. "Get out right now. It's a trap-"

Deathstroke jumped in and managed to knock Robin unconscious in one swift movement. In return, Artemis knocked Karen out as well- hitting her pressure point, trying not to hit her too hard.

After bodies fell to the ground, the lights turned off again.

"Batgirl, do you come in?" Nightwing shouted into the intercom. "SB, KF, BG, get out right now. Get the others and go."

The lights turned on again and Deathstroke was very close to killing Superboy, but Conner dodged and attempted to punch Deathstroke. "That was a good defense," Deathstroke commended. "Poor offense though." Deathstroke then punched Superboy in the gut.

The lights turned off again and Nightwing shouted at them, "KF, get them out! Right now!"

KF turned his goggles onto thermal mode, which were preparing beforehand, and ran towards Batgirl. Superboy was reaching out for Karen.

The lights turned on again and Deathstroke was about to take out Wally from behind. But instead of getting to hit Wally in his pressure point, Artemis jumped from the ceiling wrapped an arm around Wally's neck violently, pressed a sai against Wally's neck, swivled him around to face Deathstroke, and glared at her boss. "Sorry, Deathstroke, but Kid Flash is mine."

"You shouldn't become attached to things that are not meant for you, Tigress," Deathstroke said with a smirk in his voice.

"We all want things we can't have," Artemis replied with a smirk as she threw her other sai, without looking, at the downloading machine, which had just reached a hundred completion (but no one saw that but her extreme perception skills), causing it to spark and break.

Deathstroke ran towards the limping Superboy, who wanted grab the unconscious Robin and get out. Batgirl was running over to Bumblebee.

But before Deathstroke could make a move, or before Artemis could make a fake one on Wally, Bumblebee raised her hands up. "Lights out," she breathed heavily, while producing a considerable amount of electricity from her gloves. With this electricity, she took out all of the lights in the warehouse.

In this time, Wally turned around quickly, kissed Artemis' lips rapidly and tenderly. With that kiss, Artemis could feel a quick conversation between the two mentally.

_I miss you; be safe._

_I miss you too._

Within two seconds, Deathstroke and Artemis could tell that the Team had disappeared. There were no more breaths or heartbeats; they were so well-trained that they could hear those things.

Deathstroke turned on the back up generator. He looked at Artemis who was walking to the machine. "You broke protocol," Deathstroke said calmly. "You didn't radio me in."

"I had it under control," Artemis said as she pretended to inspect the downloading machine. "it was my job."

"Did they take the hard drive?" Deathstroke asked as he began approaching her slowly.

"No, they did try to make a copy," Artemis revealed honesty. Dick taught her to be as honest as possible- the best lies have a sense of truth in them. "They didn't finish it though. I threw a sai in it before it finished. Broke the connection. It's useless"

Deathstroke nodded simply. "Good." He reached out his hand as he took the original hard drive. "I'm taking this back to the Partner."

Artemis nodded, "And I'll dispose of this in a pit of fire, correct?"

Deathstroke nodded, "You're beginning to read my mind, Apprentice."

Artemis clutched the hard drive that actually did have all of the info on it. She nodded back to him and watched as Deathstroke disappeared. She went the opposite direction towards the bathroom. She took off the mask and stared at herself, seeing the blond half-Asian archer on the opposite side.

_I kicked Batgirl in the back, slammed Conner down the ground face first, kneed Robin in his stomach -poor kid- and knocked out Karen… I put a sai to my boyfriend's throat…_

Artemis pulled out her secret communicator and pressed the button. "I have it," she whispered lowly.

Nightwing responded immediately, "Good work, Artemis. Send it to me first chance you get. Nightwing out."

_How can something that is going to help the world… feel so wrong, _Artemis thought sadly as she looked down at the sai that pressed against Wally's throat violently.

She was in so deep.


	23. Chapter 23: Giving It Up

**Giving It Up**

I know it's been awhile, but I started up Senior Year this week and I have been busy with college application (blek!) but I'm trying here! So here's one: Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

Wally laughed his heart out as he ate another scoop of ice cream. "Oh my god," Wally chuckled with his mouth full with Strawberry ice cream.

Artemis laughed as she pushed him a little. "Stop laughing," Artemis scolded playfully. "I'm being serious! That was how my first kiss went."

"Oh god," Wally laughed. "That's classic. You fell on the guy? On top of him? Oh, that's classic- like old time movie classic, Artemis. And you were on the job too; just finished killing someone. That's perfect!"

They were sitting on Wally's bed in his house in Central City. His parents were out on date night. So, Wally invited Artemis over. They watched _Mission Impossible IV _on Movies on Demand, while eating popcorn and strawberry ice cream. It was cute and somewhat innocent for ending Juniors in High School.

Artemis frowned, but still had a small smirk on her face. "Well, you're not much better, Kid Manners. You bumped noses, Wally- and then complained about it. Such a baby."

"I was eight, leave me alone," Wally shrugged.

"Cute," Artemis said patronizingly with an over-exaggerated shrug. She moved aside the tube of ice cream and scooted herself closer to Wally. "At least you're better at it now."

"I know you mean a lot better," Wally said as he kissed Artemis. Wally wrapped an arm around her waist and wrapped another to hold the nape of her neck lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally's neck, keeping herself close to him.

Wally reached for the hem of her shirt, and Artemis' eyes flew open. She didn't stop kissing him, but she didn't participate as much. She pulled back as Wally lifted them hem of her shirt up, but he stopped.

"S-sorry, I took it too far," Wally breathed as he dropped the hem of her shirt.

Artemis shook her head and gulped, "I… It's ok- it's just that I've never done _this_ _part _before."

Wally frowned, "_This _part?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Artemis shouted as she shoved his shoulder.

Wally put his hands up defensively and began to mouth words like a fish out of water. Finally after a slight moment of stuttering, "Ugh… Well… Artemis, you just told me that you well- you know!"

Artemis dropped her arms into her lap and began fidgeting her fingers slowly. "I've done things… but I haven't gone all the way."

"Things?" Wally asked as he raised an eyebrow. He felt jealous to be honest. He and Artemis touched second base, but haven't gotten past that. But just the idea of Artemis doing _things _with another guy pissed him off to no end.

"Look," Artemis frowned, her voice getting slightly irritated. She wasn't entirely happy that Wally was questioning her. She felt like he was questioning her and you know, she didn't appreciate it. "I didn't say I was proud of it! I regret it, but I never went past _that._"

"It was just a question," Wally said defensively. "Just a question, Artemis."

"Don't make that face at me, Wally," she frowned. "I don't need to be judged by you."

Wally kissed her cheek. "The last thing," Wally said as he kissed her other cheek, "I want to do-" a kiss at the corner of her mouth- "is judge you, Babe."

He pulled back and sighed, "Just annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Artemis repeated, feeling something at the pit of her stomach- something close to or equal to desire.

"That someone got to you before I did," he revealed as he kissed her neck.

"No one ever got to me fully," Artemis revealed. "I never gave that up."

Wally pulled back and said, "We don't have to if you don't want."

Artemis shook her head and kissed him again. "I want to… Because I like you… a lot." She looked down, so embarrassed. They have been dating for a little more than a year, and it still took her a lot of balls to say that to his face.

The arm that wrapped around Artemis' waist pulled her in tighter and pushed her down onto the bed. "I like you a lot too," he said as he kissed his girlfriend warmly.

* * *

Artemis hid under the covers as Wally came back into the bedroom in his jeans… and just that. She peeped through the covers and admired her boyfriend's lean, but muscular body- especially his well-sculpted biceps and his hard six pack.

"You're hiding?" Wally murmured, a bit amused.

"Yes," Artemis said simply as she managed to put her bra back on without showing her bare body to him.

Wally rolled his eyes. "I've seen it all now." He sat next to her and pulled the covers over her head. "You okay?"

Artemis nodded. "I am now." She sat up, in her bra, and said, "It hurt-ish, in the beginning." She did admit that it hurt, like she had expected, but Artemis grew up with Sportsmaster as her father; she knew pain and loosing her virginity did not beat some of the stuff she went through as a kid.

Wally kissed her and murmured, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Artemis smiled as she hugged Wally's shoulders. She kissed his neck lightly. "I'm not."

Wally turned to her and got on top of her with a sheet between them. He kissed her gently and then pulled back. "Last question," he smiled hopefully.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted at him as she pushed him off of her. She grabbed her underwear and slid them on.

"Babe," Wally countered. "Last question, I swear."

Artemis gave him a death glare, which meant _only one or else you will die_.

"How far did you go with other guys?" Wally asked as he watched his girlfriend slip on her jeans, she did actually have to go home soon. It was already 9:30 and Artemis' mom demanded her to be at home 10:00.

"I made out with _one-_" she put up a finger- "guy with my shirt and pants off. The end, Wally!"

Wally began to laugh hysterically. He had thought the worst, that Artemis had done the worst. Wally tended to think the worst would happen when it came to Artemis; sometimes it wasn't even plausible or logical, but it just came into his mind and it would not leave.

But it did annoy him that some other guy had seen Artemis without her clothes, yes it did annoy him, because Artemis was his. He wouldn't let her go to anyone else-

"Stop laughing, Jerk-off!" Artemis shouted playfully at him as she threw a ball of his socks.

"Oh thank god," Wally said as he slipped on his shirt.

"What do you mean _thank god?"_ Artemis asked as she frowned as she slipped her boots on.

"I don't know, I just thought you did some other _things,_" Wally shrugged his jacket on and then his sneakers.

"Is that how you see me?" Artemis asked, surprisingly sensual, rather than angry- which Wally expected.

Wally was about to say something, but Artemis grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She kissed his lips and smirked, "Just because I haven't done those things, doesn't mean that I don't know how to do them. I have a very _blunt_ older sister."

Wally smirked as he kissed her. "Should I thank her?"

"Don't thank her yet," Artemis said as she walked past him. "You haven't gotten any."

"I could return the favor," Wally suggested as he followed her out of his room. "You seemed pretty happy during the last few minutes of that round of ours."

Artemis laughed at her stupid, cocky, hot, and adorable boyfriend. "I'll have to take you up on that."


	24. Chapter 24: Kent

**Kent**

Here's one =) Review, Send Prompts, and enjoy!

* * *

"Where is he?" Artemis groaned as she finally finished making up the bed that Conner and Kaldur had brought through the house.

Their new apartment in Palo Alto was still being fixed. Wally, who had a class at 4:30, should've been home at least an hour ago. He was not making a good roommate impression on her.

Artemis lied down on the couch, the only place where she could actually lie down. She turned on the television and watched Law and Order SVU, an episode she hadn't seen in a couple of years.

She watched this for about twenty minutes before she heard steps coming up to their front door, more than one it sounded like two- lord, it might be her father with some friends, trying to bring her back to the dark side.

_Who the hell? _Artemis pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the door. She pulled the arrow back and waited until the door opened.

She almost let the arrow go; she was so close, but she didn't when she saw bright red hair.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted happily.

"Wally," she said back slowly.

Before Wally could say anything, a light brown almost cream-like colored baby pitbull came running at her. The puppy ran at her with his tongue out of his mouth and panting. He jumped up and patted Artemis' shins with his front two paws.

"You didn't," Artemis muttered, trying to hide her happiness. She bent down and pat the dog on its head. She traced the little white triangle-like shape on the dog's forehead.

"Do you like him? He's six weeks," Wally revealed as he bent down beside his girlfriend.

Artemis could swear that the puppy was smiling at them widely. He whimpered at the young couple for them to pet him some more. He was just so cute. The puppy ran back to the door and took a small fuzzy ball out of the paper bag Wally had brought from the shelter.

"Do you think we could… we could actually do it?" Artemis asked worriedly. "I mean, we are at school a lot, and then there is the team. And he's just a baby. We also just got the apartment. I feel terrible that you're paying most of the rent and Oliver is helping me out, but aren't we pushing it financially. Also, what if he doesn't like us-"

"I think, we'll make great parents," Wally said as he sat down and leaned back with his forearms propping himself up. Artemis' eyes widened, but Wally quickly corrected himself. "For the puppy! For the puppy!"

Artemis smiled. She crawled onto her boyfriend's lap and smirked, "I love him. He's the most adorable thing on the planet."

"Even more than me?" Wally asked as he leaned up, closer to Artemis' mouth.

"You're hotter," Artemis clarified as she placed a sweet quick kiss to his lips. "There is a difference."

Before Artemis could place another kiss on her boyfriend's lips, she was hit in the back of the head with a small fuzzy ball. She turned around and saw the puppy, sitting by Wally's feet, wagging his feet, waiting to be played with.

In that moment, Wally saw Kent Nelson. He saw Kent Nelson scolding him in the kindest way possible about how he should be babying the new baby in the house.

"Come here, baby," Artemis said as she maneuvered herself to sit on Wally's lap, with her back facing his stomach. She patted her legs and the puppy immediately ran into her lap and began licking her face.

"I think we should call him Kent," Wally said proudly.

"After Kent Nelson?" Artemis asked as the puppy began to lick her cheek.

Wally simply nodded as he petted the dog's head lightly.

"Do you like the name, Kent?" Artemis tried with a smile.

The dog let out a loud bark and began wagging its tail. Artemis and Wally simply laughed and babied Kent even more. Artemis nearly forgot about being mad at Wally until he tried to get in her pants that night.


	25. Chapter 25: For Looks

**For Looks**

ERMAGERD! (Oh my god). You guys, three days left! So this something that I desperately want to see in the new episode. I'm so excited. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining. It was kind of cold. It was cloudy too.

About twenty people were standing outside in the Gotham Funeral. Artemis' casket was brown cherry wood, and luckily since it was raining, no one could look inside.

The team was standing there and a few members of the Justice League, all of them were in black with umbrellas over their heads. Wally had his arms crossed as he looked at the casket. Unlike everyone else, he didn't put a rose on her casket- he put a lily down; those were Artemis' favorite kind of flowers.

I mean, is her favorite kind of flowers.

M'gann was tearing again. She was in her Caucasian form and in a black dress. Zatanna had a hand on her shoulder, but she was also crying along with Rocket. Karen stayed close by Mal's side; he had an arm around her. Tim was standing beside Cassie and Jaime. Cassie was crying into Jaime's shoulder; it was hard on her. So she didn't know Artemis like the rest, but along with Garfield and Tim, she was the youngest.

Batman, with a pair of sunglasses, was there too with Black Canary and Red Tornado (in his human form).

Red Arrow was holding onto Lian as Jade just frowned with her hand over her mouth. Jade eyes were solely focused on the casket with her sister's body in it. Honestly, she couldn't believe it. Her baby sister was dead and it was too much for her to handle. No tears because Jade is a Crock girl, but still. Her baby blond sister was gone… No more smart remarks, no more arrows, and no more Artemis smirks. Lian and Artemis only met a couple of times, but Lian loved Artemis.

_Oh god_, Wally thought, anxiously.

Sportsmaster… He hadn't heard yet, from what she heard from her sources on the other side. If… When Sportsmaster hears that Artemis was killed by Kaldur, two things could happen.

1: Sportsmaster would respectfully shake Kaldur's hand and say that he did a good job. He would say you must be pretty strong to take down my youngest- trained her myself.

Or.

2: Sportsmaster kills, shreads, and somehow demolishes Kaldur.

They put "Artemis" into the soil and began filling the ground back. Wally took a slow breath, reminding himself that Artemis was really alive and well (more or less). But alive.

But he had to act un-rationally sometime today because then people would begin asking questions.

Jade came up to him and patted his shoulder. "Holding up?"

"Managing," Wally muttered. He saw that Jade's eyes were red from crying earlier, but he didn't say anything. "You?"

"Dealing," Jade murmured.

Red came up to him and passed Lian to him. "She misses you. And… her," Red said. No, Artemis and Red Arrow were never close. It was just not the word to describe them, but he looked out for Artemis like a little sister once he got married to Jade.

Wally held Lian tightly and kissed her forehead. The only problem with Lian was that people used to think that she was Artemis' and his daughter when Jade dropped by and asked to babysit for three days. "I miss her too," Wally muttered as he passed Lian back to Jade.

"We'll see you around, West," Jade said as she did something very abnormal for her; she kissed his cheek and then patted his shoulder again.

Red clapped Wally's back kindly and sympathetically as they moved away. "I know that you know favorite person, but she was my family. My only real family. Her and Chesh. I'm going to miss her too, Wally."

Wally simply nodded as Red walked back to Jade, who was comforting her aunt, who was found of her nieces.

The team came up to Wally. Beast Boy and Tim patted Wally on the back and said that they would miss Artemis a lot. Conner told Wally that Artemis really loved him, and he considered Artemis to be like his family- like the rest of his family. Cassie and Raquel hugged Wally lightly.

Zatanna came up to Wally and kissed his cheek. She wiped a tear from her cheek and muttered, "I'm sorry, Wally."

"You know she doesn't like crying, Zatanna," Wally muttered as he put his hand on her shoulder. "She hates it when her friends cry."

Zatanna let out another sob. She hid her eyes in her hands and sobbed, "You talk about her like she is still her… That's commendable."

Wally's eyes widened and noticed that he did speak in the present tense about her. He gulped, "She's always here… somehow."

Zatanna hugged him quickly and went back to Raquel who passed her a tissue. Conner, who was fairly close to Zatanna, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Barbara came up to him. She looked different; ultimately, she looked vulnerable. She was crossed her arms, looked down, and said, "She told me what you meant to her once. She had said that you lightened her up; that you opened her up, and you helped her begin to trust people. You changed her for the better, and Artemis changed you right back, don't you think? I just wanted to let you know that."

Wally nodded. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheekbone and said, "Thanks for actually saying her name, BG."

M'gann came up to him. She hugged him, and she was probably the only one who received a hug back. She needed it; she was the one who saw Nightwing declare her dead.

She pulled back. "If… if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, ok?" She asked, trying to smile, trying to be stronger than she was.

"Ok," Wally murmured.

_This is awful, _Wally thought to himself. He knew Artemis was alive, and probably fine. Kaldur had her back; she was probably in some submarine. But as more people gave him their condolences and said that they were here for him, the more he felt like she was gone.

Wally's parents had even come up to Gotham City, and were watching from afar. They liked Artemis so much. Wally had found a girl who never let him get away with anything, who was intelligent, and who was kind. It hurt them to know that Wally was now alone in that apartment in Palo Alto.

"Wally."

It was voice that his fists clench. Right now, that was the voice he did not want to hear at all.

Wally turned around and saw that Dick was in a clean suit with sunglasses over his eyes. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Wally," Dick said honestly. "S-she was like my sister."

Wally frowned. Right now, for some reason, Wally absolutely loathed Dick Grayson. He just did. He took away as his girl, put her in danger, put his other friend in danger, and now was the only one in that graveyard that knew Artemis was alive. But she could've been alive and known in front of everyone, but alas no.

Because Dick Grayson had to be the type of Bastard to put his friends in the most danger possible- both Artemis and Kaldur.

"Well, she _was_ my girl," Wally hissed angrily.

Dick knew that this was coming; this hatred was deserved, but it still hurt. Dick had explained to Wally that Artemis was needed, not just because it was her, but because she was the only girl who could do it. She was the only team member that could actually make her way on the dark side without having a backstory. Kaldur didn't need one; he was placed perfectly with Black Manta.

But they needed someone on the side of Deathstroke, someone to be right there to see every move. Kaldur had the Light down, while Artemis would have the partner down.

Dick had all sides covered.

But it still hurt Wally.

"I should've never brought her back," Dick muttered.

"You're right," Wally frowned. "You should've brought Artemis back out onto the field. You're the one who put her in danger, should've had her back, and now she's gone."

Dick frowned. Now it was getting a little out of hand. "Look," Dick said sternly. "I would've never brought her back if I didn't think she could handle herself. I would've never brought her back if I didn't think that she _honestly _didn't want to come back."

Wally clenched his fists. "She wanted this?!" Wally shouted. "Well, no shit! Of course she wanted back in the game. We're talking about Artemis! Always has to win every game, always has to be the best, and always has to please her friends! How could she not say yes to you?! She loved you; you were like her brother, but we all know that you liked her a lot more than that back in the day, didn't we?"

The air in the graveyard got thicker, and the team was watching, since everyone else had left.

M'gann and Conner knew what Wally was talking about. Everyone had suspected that Robin/Dick had a little thing for Artemis. He loved to tease her, and he loved to annoy her. But she would give it right back- she'd hit him, yell at him, and troll him right back. Artemis just saw it is familial love, but everyone could see that he liked her a little more… and he always would somewhere in his heart, even when he was with Zatanna, Raquel, and now sleeping with Barbara. Dick would always have a soft spot for Artemis.

"It's not like that," Dick muttered. "Maybe in the _very_ beginning, but I never had what you had with her. Don't play this jealousy game; it's not the reason why I brought her back. I didn't force her to do anything, but I agree, I should've never asked. But she did want to."

"You… you weren't there holding her every night after Tula died," Wally hissed. "You weren't there, waking up to her wiping her eyes of tears, trying to be strong. I brought her out the game to recuperate for a year or two. You couldn't give me that with her? You're my best friend!"

Barbara got in between them before Wally went on and pushed Dick back. "Don't do it, Nightwing. Not today. Just let him vent."

Dick groaned, "If I could I would-"

Before Dick could finish his sentence, Wally super-speeded over to him and punched his best friend in the face.

"Oh my god," M'gann said as she pulled Wally back from hitting Dick again.

Barbara helped Dick up along with Zatanna. Dick rubbed his jaw; he knew he deserved that one. He really did. He just split up the perfect couple… soulmates. And two of his best friends.

"Sorry," Wally murmured. "I just hate it when people lie to my face." He shrugged M'gann's hand off of him and walked away into the rented car.

* * *

_Later that evening... _

"You got in a nice hit," Dick said as he sat down in one of his chairs in his apartment.

"You deserved it," Wally countered. "But I guess it was a good show, wasn't it?" He wondered how much of a show it was.

"Very believable," Dick said as he passed Wally a beer.

Form Dick's bedroom, there was a loud moan. Wally raised his eyebrows and asked, "Who?"

"You'll see if she comes out," Dick smirked.

"Dog," Wally said as he shook his head. He looked towards the bedroom and then back at Dick. "You got a call from her yet?"

Dick shook his head. "Kaldur sent me something though. They arrived at the submarine and she is meeting her partner later today."

"_Her _partner?" Wally asked.

"She's going to be an apprentice," Dick revealed. "They don't know who yet, but they said they will let us know."

Wally groaned into his hands and took a big swig of his beer. "Christ," Wally groaned.

Out of the bedroom came out Barbara Gordon. She was in one of Dick's button up shirts, her hair was a bit messy, and was giving a long yawn.

Wally turned to Dick and scoffed.

Barbara opened her eyes and saw Wally and Dick talking. She was about to yell at Dick for letting someone in while they were preoccupied, but since it was Wally, she just smiled as she walked to the counter, "You boys made up yet?"

Wally and Dick smiled to themselves. "Of course," Wally shrugged. "We're best friends."


	26. Chapter 26: Fifteen Minutes

**Fifteen Minutes**

Guys, I can't. I'm going to die on Saturday. Also, I can't watch it live on saturday because I have my internship and it's my best friends bday. I'm seriously going to die right then and there. But here is something of mine. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Tigress," the team whispered harshly as Nightwing, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Conner, and Blue Beetle brought Tigress through the ramp of the cave.

Tigress had a long scratch on her pale cheek that looked like she had been scratched by a punch. Her mask was cracked and she kept coughing up blood. Dick almost began helping Tigress during the fight, but instead, he made Conner stop by pushing her off.

Wally stopped when he walked into the training room and saw not, Tigress, but Artemis Crock. His girlfriend. He saw tangled blond hair, a long scratch against her beautiful tanned skin, and blood pouring from her delicate mouth.

He _almost _ran over to her, picked her up, and rushed her into the cave's own infirmary room. But he restrained himself. He clenched his fists tightly as Nightwing pushed her through the cave.

"Wally, come here," Nightwing ordered as he pushed Artemis towards the infirmary. "Conner, hit the showers or something. Just cool off."

Wally, normally would've laughed off Nightwing trying to order him around like that, followed obediently.

"What happened?" Cassie asked Jaime.

"We found her finally," revealed Jaime as he changed out of his Blue Beetle armor. "She was trying to discipline some of the kids with Deathstroke. We tried to sneak up on them, but Tigress made Deathstroke leave with the kids. She took on all of us. She was doing well until Conner lost it, his self-control. He nearly killed her…"

Nightwing, attempting to be indifferent towards Artemis' pain, shoved Artemis into the infirmary room. He let Wally in and closed the door. He locked it in from the inside and then immediately unlocked Artemis' handcuffs.

Wally immediately gave Artemis a bucket and a cloth as she wiped her mouth. "Babe, who did this to you?" Wally whispered, even though the room was sound proof even to Conner.

Artemis wiped her mouth and frowned at Dick. "Is Conner back on those enhancer things?" Artemis said as she pulled down her suit. "He almost broke my goddamn spine!"

"SB did this?!" Wally asked as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned to Dick and stood up. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting her!"

"I can't have my eyes everywhere," Dick said defensively, but much more calmly. "Also, I don't recall that he is. He's just really pissed off and you know about his lack of self-control. I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention, Artemis."

Artemis shook her head. She was now in her white sportsbra and her uniform was half way down, the top of her uniform fell towards the ground. "You did the right thing, trying to get those kids and leaving him and Bee to me."

Wally frowned and was about to object. Instead, he just sighed as he walked over to cabinet and pulled out a pill that stopped and repaired internal bleeding. He passed it to Artemis and she swallowed it immediately.

Dick crossed his arms and squatted next to her. "I can give you both fifteen minutes before anyone begins asking questions. No more and no less. I'm not perfect-"

Wally rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Nigh-"

Artemis punched his weakly in the arm. "Stop being rude, Miss Manners."

"Fifteen minutes," Dick repeated. "After that, I have to pretend to get you to Interrogation room. That's where you make your break. I'll send Impulse, Miss Martian, Cassie, and Beast Boy to try and work on forensics on the yard you were at with Deathstroke. Understand?"

Artemis nodded and sat back on the patient's table. "Got it, Boss," she smiled at the end as Wally pressed an ice pack to Artemis' lower back.

Nightwing put out his hand. "I need that drive or you getting beaten up by Conner was pointless," sighed Dick, sounding honestly guilty for not having Artemis' back.

Artemis put her hand into her sportsbra and pulled out a small drive. "You'll know more about him or her than I do. Clue me in. I don't want to be left in the dark with that group. They're insane."

"Got it," Dick smiled as he got up. "Fifteen minutes starting now." He said as he closed the door.

Once the door closed, Artemis turned around and grabbed Wally by the face and smashed her lips against his. Wally was almost about to rip Artemis out of her clothes; it had been so long since he had seen her. But she was injured and they only had fifteen minutes.

"Babe," Wally groaned into the kiss. "We only have fifteen minutes. We don't have time for this. You're injured. We should take this- we shouldn't be doing this-"

Artemis frowned. She got up, finished taking off her complete suit.

Wally's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. She watched as she shimmed out of her tight suit. Her long legs were slimmer and her waist had shrunk. She had lost some serious weight; it was like she was only muscle and bone, but damn, she was still gorgeous.

"Yes, I have a cut on my cheek right now. And yes, I lost ten pounds because I haven't eaten a proper meal in a week. I also haven't had sex in two months, and I'm really fucking frustrated with this Deathstroke guy. So you can bitch all you want for the next fifteen minutes about how we only have fifteen minutes to be together. Or you can pull your shit together and take off your shirt. Your choice because I made mine as I stand her pretty naked in front of you," Artemis said bluntly as she cracked her neck once. "Also, you and I, honey, we can do plenty in fourteen minutes and three seconds."

Wally's shirt was off in a matter of seconds. "Oh have I missed you," Wally said as he pressed his lips against Artemis' and began unzipping his jeans.

* * *

Nightwing opened the door to the infirmary. Artemis had her suit on and she was frowning as the handcuffs were back on her. She was sitting as Wally was patching up her cut on her face. Conner and M'gann were behind him, frowning.

"Got a good punch in, Pretty Boy," Artemis growled.

"Don't tempt me," Conner growled.

Artemis smirked, "If I actually tried, you wouldn't be able to resist the queen of the jungle."

Conner frowned and walked away. Wally grabbed Artemis by the arm and began pushing her towards the interrogation room. "Room one," Nightwing ordered. He then turned to M'gann and said, "Go pick up what you can. Maybe you can get us a lead or a location. Anything would do, Miss M. Oh... and try not to brain battle people this time."

M'gann frowned and was about to object about how she should, but refrained herself. "Ok, the bioship is prepped," M'gann said seriously as she walked over to the bioship with Impulse, Beast Boy, and Cassie.

"Open the hatch, Mal," Garfield shouted playfully as he ran into the bioship.

Mal looked over to Nightwing for approval, and Nightwing, in return, nodded. He then gave Artemis the signal to get out of her as Mal opened the ramp to let the bioship out of the cave.

Artemis threw her head back and hit Wally in the face. She ran and hit Mal in the face to stop him from pressing the lockdown button. Nightwing threw a Batarang at her, but skillfully missed. Batgirl tried to stop her, but she didn't get to. Tim tried to throw his staff at her, but Artemis could feel it coming and dodged. Conner ran after her along with Wally, but she immediately disappeared into the water.

"She's insane," Conner breathed. "She won't make it out there, handcuffed."

M'gann ran outside and prepped herself for breathing underwater. Garfield quickly turned into a shark as he ran into the water.

Artemis began swimming further and further and deeper and deeper down into the Atlantic Ocean. She could feel M'gann gaining on her and Garfield as well. But, she soon found a group of Kaldur's henchmen. They began shooting at M'gann and Garfield.

Artemis rushed to Kaldur and he gave her an oxygen mask. "Don't kill her," Artemis yelled at the henchmen. "She's mine... for another day."

The henchmen obeyed orders and just scared the two members of the Team off as Kaldur rushed Artemis inside of the submarine. He took off the handcuffs and made sure that they were alone. "Are you all right, Artemis?"

"I hate fucking bodies of water..." Artemis coughed.

"Your mission for Nightwing was a success?"

"Uh-huh, got a plus in there too," Artemis smirked, remembering those fifteen minutes with Wally in the infirmary room.

"You saw Wally?" Kaldur asked with a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Artemis asked, concerned as she patted her face and stood up.

"You have, what do they call it on your world, ah... a post-sex glow?"

* * *

**A/N- ugh, you guys are fucking great by the way. 103 followers, I love each and everyone of you. It means sooooo much to me =) review please!**


	27. Chapter 27: 16

**16**

Sorry that I haven't updated recently- I have a lot of college admissions stuff to deal with -_- so I'm updating when I can. Here is one set in the future _future. _ Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy. Prompts would actually be very helpful so inbox me or write in the reviews =)

* * *

"Eric, stop it!" Millie shouted, hitting her younger brother's arm, fairly violently as her brother began looking through her phone, and then super-speeding away. She had her thick medium length red hair was tied messily in a knot on the top of her head. He gray eyes were glaring at her little brother by two years, even though he was a good five inches taller than her.

"Who would go on a date with you?" Eric shouted as he stared at the phone; his eyes were wide, filled with teasing. Eric ruffled his short blond and glared at his little sister with his emerald green eyes. "Mom!"

Eric sped down the stairs of the brownstone of their apartment in Manhattan on the Upper West Side.

"Ugh!" Millie grabbed the first thing in sight, a pen apparently, and aimed it perfectly at where her little brother's head would be. She threw it and it managed to hit him squarely in the back of the head. "She knows, Dumbass!"

"Watch your mouth, Millie!" Artemis shouted from her study; she is a high school French and Spanish teacher. She slipped through her door and looked up towards the third floor; she was in a gray undershirt and a pair of jeans. "Shouldn't you be getting ready… especially before your father comes home."

Eric looked up towards the second floor and sped towards his mom. "You're letting Millie go out on a date? Dad is going to be mad!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and frowned, "Ratting your sister out doesn't help you being grounded, Eric."

Her son groaned and would've fought her on it except for the face that she was raised in an atypical Asian household and as the daughter of two cons. Oh yeah, and she can kick major ass.

Millie scurried back into her room and began to fix her hair.

Wally opened the door to the brownstone that Oliver Queen had bought for them as a wedding present and a baby shower present sixteen years ago. It was a very generous gift that Artemis was not keen on accepting, but Ollie would not take no for an answer- and Wally couldn't refuse a brownstone in NYC.

"I'm home," Wally murmured as he took off his jacket and hung it up. He walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch. He just had an eighteen-hour shift at the Hospital, and he was so tired now.

Eric sped down the stairs to his Dad, almost the same height as him. "Yo, Dad. Guess who Millie is-"

"Eric," Artemis scolded. "Room, homework now!"

"Ma, it's a Friday," Eric whined.

"I was thinking of un-grounding you if you finish your homework tonight and not give me a problem, so you could have Saturday free," Artemis said as she pointed towards the stairs. "I could always change that."

"Say no more, Mommy," Eric grinned widely.

Artemis walked over to her husband and walked behind the couch. She kissed his right cheekbone and began massaging his shoulders. "How'd it go?"

"The kid is alive and healthy now," Wally groaned. "But ugh, I'm tired."

"Not up for anything tonight then?" Artemis whispered seductively in his ear. Despite being forty and forty-one, Wally and Artemis still had a fairly healthy sex life for a married couple with a sixteen year old girl and a thirteen year old son.

Wally turned and looked at his wife curiously. Her hair was in her normal ponytail, and she still managed to look so sexy… so effortlessly, but she did look tired too. "Didn't you just finish working sex crimes today? Aren't you tired, Artemis?"

"I've done a lot of things, despite being tired," Artemis laughed as she sat next to her husband. She rested her legs on his legs. He began to massage her calves for her-

_DING! DONG!_

"I got it!" Millie shouted as she ran down the stairs. She was in a black leather jacket, a gray thin cotton sweater, a pair of leggings, and brown boots. Her red hair was let down in a wavy fashion, and Wally could see the signs of make-up on her face.

"Where does she think she is going?" Wally asked. He then frowned at his daughter as she opened the door. "Do I not even get a hi anymore?"

"Did you give your parents a hi when you were leaving?" Artemis asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Millie opened the door and outside the door was not a bunch of girlfriends (Nina, Brittany, Serena or any of the girls from the Team), but it was Jay Grayson, the sixteen year old son of Richard and Barbara Grayson. Barbara insisted on calling him James, while Barbara insisted on calling him John- so they compromised.

"Whoa…" was all that Wally could utter from his mouth. His face began contorting, in an attempt to understand why Jay was on West's doorstep.

"Hi Jay," Millie smiled sheepishly.

Jay was a good looking kid. He is nearly the spitting image of Dick, but he actually has Barbara's distinct cobalt blue eyes. He was probably Wally's height and had a muscular, yet lean build.

"Hey, Mil," Jay smiled charmingly back. He looked over to see an almost giggling Artemis Crock and a very confused Wally West. "Hi Aunt Artemis."

"Hi Jay," Artemis said simply, waving at him. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," Jay responded politely. "You?"

"Ok as well," Artemis nodded. "Oh, tell your mom that I have her book and I'll give it to her the next time I see her, ok?"

Jay nodded his head. He then looked at his normally very cool and laid back Uncle Wally, who know was frowning at him. "Hi… Uncle Wally…?"

"What are you doing here, Jay?" Wally asked bluntly as he crossed his arms.

Jay's eyes widened and then frowned at Millie. "You didn't tell him, Millie?!" He asked, scared for his life more than angry.

"Let's just go," Millie said as she began to push Jay outside of the house.

Wally stood up, dropping his wife's feet to the floor. He followed his daughter and his godson outside of the brownstone. He heard Artemis groan his name out of frustration.

Wally pointed to Jay. "I… I want her home at 10," Wally insisted as he frowned at Millie and then at Jay.

"Dad!" Millie shouted.

"Don't Dad me, Millie Jade West!" Wally shouted. He waved his hand over so that Jay would come over. "Go stand over there, Millie."

"Daddy!" Millie complained as she frowned.

"Ill be right there, Mil," Jay revealed.

_Mil? _Wally thought to himself, wanting to die a little. "Now Jay," Wally started. "That's my baby girl, Jay. Don't mess with her."

Jay nodded, "Of course, Wally. She's my best friend too." He walked back down the stairs and smiled at Wally. "10, I got it."

Millie went back up the stairs and kissed her dad on the cheek. "You worry too much, Daddy. I'll see you later."

Wally watched as Millie and Jay held hands and walked down the streets of NYC, talking. He groaned as he literally saw his little girl go off with his godson. He wish it would've been someone else because then he could be mad at the kid, but Jay was a perfect kid. His best friend's kid.

"Stop worrying," Artemis whispered into his ear as Wally walked inside. "We were 16 once."

Wally groaned, "I know and that's what scares me…" Artemis laughed softly as he kissed her cheek. "16 was fun, wasn't it?"

Wally laughed, "Oh yeah, back in the cave-"

"What did you do when you were 16?" Eric asked as he stood at the ledge of stairs of the third floor. He grimaced. "Oh ew, Mom!"

"ERIC RICHARD WEST!" Artemis shouted angrily. "Don't test me!"

"Mom and Dad… having… OH MY GOD! I'm dead; I'm really dead," Eric groaned as he walked away towards his room.


	28. Chapter 28: Habit

**Habit**

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't think of any good stories. But here is one. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh," Wally groaned as he cracked his back. He just finished a huge Chemistry all-nighter. He looked up at the clock, which read 01:56. He had five hours to get some sleep in. The most he had the whole week. He washed his face and brushed his teeth again.

He walked into the bedroom and smiled. Artemis was sleeping in one of his sweaters again, the Central City High School Track one, and probably a pair of underwear. _Probably. _ Her legs were sprawled out as she lay on her stomach. Her head was lying on the pillow and Kent was by her feet.

Wally took off his shirt and jeans. He slid on some sweat pants and an undershirt. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He was so ready for bed.

Wally frowned as he wondered how to maneuver his girlfriend so that she wouldn't take up the whole entire bed. He _very _carefully picked up her leg… but this is Artemis we are talking about. They have been living together for about two months now.

Wally didn't know how it happened. He could see at the speed of sound, but he couldn't see this coming. He was on his back in matter of seconds with a gun pointed in between his eyes. His elbows were pinned down and he couldn't move.

"Jesus… Wally," Artemis groaned as she put the gun back down.

"_Jesus Wally?" _Wally repeated, purely amazed by what had just happened. "You just put a gun in my face, Artemis!"

"Force of habit," Artemis said indifferently as she got off of her boyfriend. She put the gun back on the nightstand. She cracked her back and slid under the covers.

"What does that even mean?" Wally said as he wiped his hands down his face. "Who sleeps with a gun? How do you know how to use a gun?"

Artemis groaned and then turned around. She crossed her arms and said, "I used to missions for my father. Tests, you could say. And those tests wouldn't always mean one-night trips. You're lucky I didn't point an arrow at you."

Wally frowned, "What did he make you do, Artemis?"

Artemis sighed as she rested on her forearms and looked up. "Different things. Mostly jobs that require killing."

"How many people have you killed?" Wally asked slowly while sitting up next to her.

"… More than you want to hear," Artemis said weakly. She wanted to avoid this conversation as much as possible.

"Just tell me," Wally whispered as he brought her in close to him. She slid over to lie on top of him, pushing his shoulders down.

"Last time I checked," Artemis started as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Fifteen."

Wally's eyes widened, but before he could even open his mouth, Artemis went on. "A lot of them deserved it. They were murders, drug-dealers, rapists, and the list goes on. But... I still bothered me. I wake up sometimes to them screaming…"

Wally kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "When was the last time you killed someone?"

"Three months before I got onto the team," She sighed as she rested her head into his chest. Even though they have been dating for almost four years, Artemis preferred not to talk about her family. It was just something that she didn't think Wally would…accept. But he promised to never let any of that come between them. "His name was Ryan Hendricks. He was a drug-dealer, a pimp, and a murder."

Wally wasn't happy about Artemis' past, but I mean who would be. She once told him what her father did to her when she refused. He beat her brutally- got a broken arm- but defended herself. It was horrific. So, all Wally could do was say honestly, "It wasn't your fault."

Artemis looked up at him and smiled dryly. "You need some sleep."

Wally smiled, "Yeah. I do." He pulled up the covers over them. He doesn't say it often, and nor does she. They don't need to, but every once in a while it comes out. "I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Miss Nosy," Artemis whispered before falling asleep peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29: Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Hi everyone- sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. This was prompted by Drawing On Converse. Please review, send prompts, and Enjpy!

* * *

Wally climbed up the stairs towards his apartment in Palo Alto. He opened the door, expecting to see Artemis doing something very Artemis-like: practicing shooting, using the punching bag, sleeping, or working out.

He was fairly surprised when he saw Artemis, in one of his jerseys and her hair tied up at the top of her head in a loose bun, snuggled next to Kent with a pint of Strawberry Ice Cream while watching _America's Next Top Model_. Two of the girls were pulling each other's hair.

Artemis' eyes widened and she looked towards him and then to the TV, and then to the remote. She tried to grab and change the channel, but Wally was too fast.

"You do _not _watch this show!" Wally laughed with delight.

"Shut up," Artemis shouted as she pointed at her spoon at him. "Give it back to me."

"I have never seen this before," Wally said as he zipped over to the other side of the room. "America's Next Top Model? Really Artemis?!"

Artemis groaned in frustration, "Give it back! It's been a long day for me, Wally!"

"Oh god," Wally laughed as he then zipped to the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Wow, those girls are really going at it. Damn, that looks like it hurt. Models these days, man. Tyra Banks must just give them some drug that makes them angry all the time-"

As Wally kept Wally-Blabbling, Artemis walked over to on of their drawers. She slowly, and obviously, pulled out her quiver and an arrow.

Wally kept talking with his eyes shut. "So, is that what girls really watch. A bunch of hot skinny-ass models fight to become a model in different countries. I mean, none of them are really even that hot, babe. I mean that one looks like- OH MY GOD!"

Artemis stood in front of Wally and pointed her arrow at him. Wally just sat there with wide eyes and put his hands up in defense. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and gritted through her teeth, "Give. It. Back."

Wally gave back the remote back slowly, making sure not to move too suddenly. "Ok ok ok. Here it is. Just don't shoot it at me. At this range, I'd actually get really hurt, so just don't shoot it."

Artemis rolled her eyes and sat beside him as she plopped down her boow and arrow. She plopped down and said, "Deal with it."

"N-no," Wally said defenselessly. "Its fine. It's all good, Babe."

Artemis smirked, "You're such a girl."

Wally scoffed, "And yet you are the one here watching America's Next Top Model."

"Every girl watches this," Artemis countered as she crossed her arms and smiled when the girl smacked the other girl.

"When were you a girl?" Wally scoffed as he took off his jacket.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You seemed to tell how… what's that word, much of an amazing woman I last night."


	30. Chapter 30: One Day

**One day**

Hey everyone! Here's another one =-] and it was requested by YJ-Lover. Please review, send prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"We made it out," Artemis laughed lightly as she kissed Kaldur on the cheek. He held Artemis' hand and gave it a squeeze. Kaldur looked tired and worn out as did Artemis.

"Yes," Kaldur smiled. "We did together. It has been a long four months. I am glad we are both home." Artemis smiled back.

Artemis pulled back and let Raquel hug Kaldur, tears of joy or surprise still streaming down her eyes. She then turned to Dick who was talking to Robin. She tapped his shoulder and smiled as he turned around.

Before he could say anything stupid or sexual, Artemis wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Nightwing," She smiled as she pulled back. "For watching my back."

"I always got your back," Dick winked at her as Wally wrapped an arm around her waist. "Unlike Wally here."

"How is that?" Artemis asked curiously as Wally kissed his girlfriend's neck lightly.

"I watch your back," Dick started with a confident smirk and then nodded to Wally. "He watches your back_side_."

Artemis let out an amused scoff along with Wally who rolled his eyes. "I could say same about you and Batgirl," Wally countered as he nodded over to Barbara who was currently hugging Kaldur.

Dick simply smirked.

Artemis let out a tired yawn. It had been a good week since she got a decent hour of sleep.

Wally noticed and then looked towards Dick. He cleared his throat and said, "Dude, thanks for taking care of my girl."

Dick was about to say of course, but Wally went on with his statement. "Just don't call either of us for two weeks and don't do your cool Nightwing random drop-by/butt-in, ok?"

"Why is that?" Dick asked, a bit amused.

"Because I'm keeping her preoccupied to make up for four months," Wally winked.

Dick let a small guffaw as Artemis rolled her eyes and elbowed Wally in the gut. "It's ok. I'll probably be busy too with someone else," Dick winked as he slickly pointed to Barbara.

Artemis groaned and wiped her hand over her face. _Boys will be boys, _She thought as she looked at the two. "Goodnight, Nightwing," She smiled as she began to walk away with Wally.

"Oh, Artemis," Dick called out before they completely left Dick.

"Yeah, Boss?" Artemis asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"As a way to repay you for what you've done for… humanity," Dick started softly, but genuinely. "We'll have a heart-to-heart about… identities." He then pointed to the mask.

Artemis raised her eyebrows in surprise. She nodded softly and smiled, "I'd really like that."

Wally gave his best friend a thumbs up. He then led Artemis over to the window of the Watchtower, surprising her. She expected him to go for the Zeta tubes. He wrapped an arm around Artemis' shoulder and said, "Remember the first day we met each other?"

Artemis laughed at how corny he sounded and smirked softly, "Yeah… Tried really hard to be cool in front of M'gann. Didn't really work, did it?"

"Still sassy I see," Wally scoffed.

Artemis shrugged lightly. "Trademark."

Wally said, "I guess we came far from teasing, haven't we, She-Devil?"

Artemis smirked, "Probably, Ninja Boyfriend."

Wally smiled as he held her closer. He said, "I did a lot of firsts with you to be honest."

"Oh?"

"You were the first girl I had sex with, first I had kissed that I actually liked, first I had remembered Valentine's Day for, first I moved in with, first I fell in love with."

Artemis smiled, "I have to give it to sixteen year old Wally. You didn't sound as corny as you do now." Wally then began to press small, sweet kisses to her face.

Artemis pulled back and gave her boyfriend a weird stare. "Stop." Wally was not a PDA person. He made people very aware that Artemis was his and he loved her, but he didn't physically show it ever. And he was never this corny.

"Stop what?" Wally asked, still holding onto her as tightly as possible. He had no intentions of letting her go, not after four months of not being able to.

"Why are you saying all of this?" Artemis asked as she raised her eyebrow. She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "You're never this physically affectionate. But… go on."

Wally took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked softly, letting his breath cascade softly over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Remind me," Artemis smiled.

"I picked you up," Wally said as he lifted her up in a bridal carry, making Artemis chuckle lowly. "And said I should've done this a long time ago."

Artemis nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started, "And I said-"

"Will you marry me?" Wally asked.

Artemis' eyes widened. She felt her heart stop or it was thumping to fast she couldn't feel it anymore. Every part of her body was now limp, finished, gone. She couldn't think.

"I… I'm pretty sure I didn't say that," Artemis whispered back, still in shock.

"I'm changing it a little," Wally whispered as he set her down. He turned the stunned-Artemis to face him. He pulled out a small dark navy blue box and opened it. Inside, there was a small silver band with small diamonds encrusted evenly along the band. It was simple, elegant, and beautiful.

"W-wally," Artemis gulped as she took the box and just held it, not closing it or opening it further. "What a-are you doing?"

"I should've done this before you left," Wally whispered. "I was so scared that I would never be able to ask you." He groaned as he rolled his eyes at himself, "This is going to sound so goddamn corny, but you and I do what we love: we save people. And I would never be able to stop you from living this life, so I am asking to let me love you every day like it's our last. These last four months proved that this is how must leave our lives. And I'm not saying that we have to get married now or tomorrow, but I just _need _to know that I'm going to wake up beside you every morning no matter what and you feel something for me right back. I just need to know that… Artemis?" Wally asked, noticing Artemis' strange silence.

Artemis rarely cried, it was just something that she never had to do. So Wally's eyes widened when Artemis wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Wally…" Artemis mumbled.

"I love you, Artemis," Wally whispered as he got down on one knee.

"Holy shit…" Dick whispered into Barbara's hair, hiding, but still grinning like an idiot for his best friend.

"Oh my god," M'gann said as she covered her mouth.

"He is not!" Zatanna squealed in delight.

"So this is what proposal really looks like…" Conner muttered to Cassie.

Artemis just stood there, in a raggedy jersey that she borrowed from Wally since her Tigress uniform was tattered practically, with a wide open mouth. She couldn't think at all. She didn't expect this; she never thought that this would happen tonight… or ever.

But before she could stop herself to rationalize it in her head, she let it slip right between her lips: "Yes."

Wally smiled as Artemis just stared at him as he stood up. Artemis smiled at him and kept muttering, "Yes. Yes. Oh my god, Yes!"

"God, I love you," Wally said as he picked her up and swung her around.

But before he could tell his fiancée how much he loved her again, Artemis pressed her lips to his and kissed him warmly.

"No making Speedester Babies in public!" Dick shouted as he threw a batarang at them, causing a small roar of laughter come from the crowd.

Wally groaned and nearly growled at him. "Dude! What did I say about not butting in for two weeks! Can't you see I'm clearly busy here and-"

Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled Wally's face back to hers and said, "Shut up, Wally!" She then pressed her lips back to his. She would just have to get used to his blabbing, even more so than the last five years.


	31. Chapter 31: The Talk

**The Talk**

Short little family fic. So Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Millie," Wally called out to his fourteen year old daughter, who was about to go on her first date with some boy at school.

"What, Dad?" Millie called out as she put her hair up into a slick ponytail. She then crossed her arms, waiting for her father to say something.

"Just come and sit next to me for a moment," Wally said as he put down the newspaper.

Millie crossed her arms and groaned, "Dad, Johnny is going to be here any moment and-"

"Mil," Wally said as he frowned and pointed to the seat next to him. "Come on. It'll take two minutes of your time."

Millie sighed and sat next to her Dad. She crossed her arms and sat there, waiting for her father to proceed.

"I know that you're a big girl now," Wally started off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I know that it's ok for you to date now because I mean, you're a freshman in High School. But I just want to let you know that you're still my baby girl, ok?"

Millie nodded her head, but she didn't like where this conversation was heading at all.

"And I just want you to be _my _baby girl for a little longer because guys these days pretend like they really mean something to you, but they are just trying to get the _target_, like in Archery- your mother must have told you. And if you really want to grow up and be a good archer like your mom, you better have good _safety _equipment, so that you don't hurt yourself-"

"Daddy," Millie said slowly and irritably as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder. "I'm a virgin… I'll see you later."

Wally just watched as his daughter walked away from the living room, grabbed her coat, and waved as she walked out of the house. "O-ok, Sweetie," He tried as his daughter kissed her mother's cheek goodbye.

Artemis leaned against the doorframe and began to chuckle into her hand.

"Why are you laughing? That was the most horrifying experience of my life! I just tried to compare archery to sex, Artemis!"

Artemis began to laugh at her husband. She shrugged, "At least you didn't say that boys are trying to get their arrows in her quiver-"

"ARTEMIS!" Wally shouted as he nearly gagged at the thought of saying that to his only daughter.


	32. Chapter 32: Mornings

**Mornings**

I'm sorry that it's been so long. Due to the combination of extra work, college stress, and writer's block, I couldn't muster one up for this fic. I am truly sorry. This fic was also put into my Friends with Benefits (Dick/Babs with some Spitfire). Please Review and Enjoy! Once again, I'm very sorry! But just now to all of my followers and reviewers, I love you guys 3.

* * *

Artemis threw her green leggings into the big black duffle bag. Damn, she hadn't even worn those in a year. She smirked at the sight of her bows, arrows, and quiver placed neatly in her big black duffle bag. No matter how much she liked normal life, nothing could compare to the hero life. The adrenaline combined with the power that came with fighting.

It was invigorating.

She looked down at her phone, which vibrated quickly. Artemis saw that she had a text from Dick Grayson. She picked it up and saw that it said, "_You ready to go, Blondie?"_

Artemis smirked as she texted back, "_All signs point to it."_

"_We want to debrief at 11:45 EST, and then prep for mission with M'gann, La'gann, and Conner. Make it look official… How pissed off was he last night?" _

Artemis chuckled lowly as she typed back, _"He was mad in the beginning. By the end of it, he was a lot better."_

Dick was always a fast texter, so Artemis was thoroughly amused when Dick didn't text back as quickly as normal.

"_Wow- you went there. I don't know if I should be thankful or be traumatized," _Dick texted with a LOL at the end.

"_Either one is fine," _Artemis texted back as she zipped up her black duffle.

"_Honestly, Artemis. Thank you for doing this. I… I didn't know who else would've been willing to do it, and then pulled it off properly… When you get back, I'm going to buy you something nice."_

Artemis laughed to herself as she texted back, "_Dick, you don't need to buy me anything. I got your back."_

"_Thanks, Crock."_

"_No problem, Grayson. I'll see you soon."_

Artemis slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. She heard the G. Gordon Godfrey on TV and internally groaned. For some weird reason, Wally loved to watch him because of the stupid shit he says. Artemis just refused to listen, so she distracted him by saying, "I'm ready."

Wally muted it and gave her a look as she walked in. Artemis returned it as she just stood there.

He stood up. He put his broad shoulders back and said sternly, "I'm not happy about this."

"As I recall, you were wearing the yellow and red just a few weeks ago," Artemis countered calmly.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows and said back, "That was an emergency. I was needed."

Artemis, somewhat ticked by the comment, retaliated by saying, "Well, I'm needed now."

Wally looked down and muttered, "_He _shouldn't need you. He's my best friend. He knows we're trying to leave the life behind."

Artemis took his face gently in her right hand and said, "Don't blame Nightwing." He pulled her hand away from her face and gave it a small squeeze. "The decision was mine." She gave him a meaningful, quick, chaste kiss before going on, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?"

Wally groaned, "I hate it when you say that."

Artemis smiled, "I know, but it's true. Kaldur's got my back and I got his. You gotta trust me, Wally. I'm twenty years old, I'm not fifteen anymore. I can take care of myself."

Wally pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stood still for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. He then whispered, "This is bigger than anything we've ever done, Artemis. These are dangerous people; Black Manta might be Kaldur's father, but he's also a killer. The Light, each and everyone of them, know how to kill. Just come home safe."

Artemis pulled back before placing a longer kiss on his lips. She pulled back and stared into those big emerald green eyes. Then said something she had never expected or heard before in her life. "I love you, Artemis, and I want to get married to you."

Artemis' eyes widened as her mouth hung open a little. She never thought about marriage; she never wanted it. She always believed that marriage was just a sheet of paper, a fancy ceremony, and a title. She always believed that you could live like a married couple without getting married; have kids, live together, and live just like everyone else. But something about this boy made her mind change.

She just couldn't leave like that though.

"Wally, you know you did so much for me over the last five years," Artemis spoke softly as she looked down, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. She began to tear up, just slightly. "You helped me begin to trust people, which is pretty pathetic that I never had by the age of 16, and realize that not everyone is out to get me. And I don't think that anyone could've showed me that. And I will be forever grateful to you."

Wally frowned and said, "Artemis, what're you say-"

"Propose to me when I get back," Artemis said sternly. "Don't propose to me as if I were going to die tonight. I'm going to come back and I'm going to get married to you after you do a proper proposal, you asshole."

Wally smiled at her and said, "Got it."

Artemis and Wally walked over to the door. She kissed her dog on the head and promised to come back with a new toy. She then kissed her boyfriend one more time, much more passionate then the last two. "I love you too, Wally," she whispered as she pulled back.

Wally shouted as she trotted down the outside stairs of the house, "Kick some ass, Crock."

Artemis smirked as she turned around at the last step. She winked at him before saying, "I always do, West." She then walked around the corner and kept walking to the zeta-tubes.


End file.
